Two shot, one night
by Crismoster025
Summary: Craig el mago inútil, Maddie la suelta basquetbolista, y lo que sucedió después del baile de cierre. Una noche, dos personas, una historia que promete. Sin dudas, un par muy divertido.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Two shot, One Night

Capitulo único: Maybe never change…

En una casa como otras, de los suburbios cualquiera. El caos hizo acto de presencia.

-!Sal de hay! !Y enfréntame como un hombre! -El grito femenino vino, desde la habitación del único hijo de la familia.

-No... Creo que ya hice demasiado como hombre -La temblorosa voz de un chico, provino desde una gran caja. De las que eran para actos de magias.

-!Sal o te juro que esto se pondrá peor! - La chica rugió y uso una vara metálica para golpear la caja.

-!Déjame en paz! No hay forma de que esto sea solo mi culpa! -De manera lamentable se defendió.

-! Argh! !Estas diciendo que es mi culpa! -Ella aumento la intensidad de los golpes. El sonido estridente afecto al muchacho.

-!N-No hay forma de que te allá obligado! ... Sin importar como lo mires, esto es culpa de ambos -La sensatez del chico detuvo los golpes. El suspiro aliviado, ya que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por el sonido.

La chica volvió a la cama, y se desplomó boca abajo. Hundió la cara en la almohada, y dio un gran grito, comenzando a patalear de forma furiosa.

Tras unos minutos, el chico entre abrió la caja, verificando la situación. Al ver la chica en la cama no pudo evitar sonrojarse inmediatamente. Tras tomar valor, salió de su refugio.

La rubia sólo traía puesta una camisa, y al estar moviéndose rebelaba demasiada piel, pero. Nada que el no haya visto.

Al llegar al lado de la cama, el trato de tocar en el hombro de la chica, pero esta se adelanto.

-!P-p-por quwe!? -El adolescente exclamo de forma adolorida, rodó en el suelo con ambas manos en la nariz, lágrimas se acomodaron en la esquinas de sus ojos.

-No me toques -Ordeno como respuesta la rubia, mirándolo como si fuera basura. Luego se giró y cubrió con las sábanas.

A pesar de la patada rápida que casi le rompió la nariz, el pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro níveo de ella.

El pelinegro volvió a ponerse de pie, su nariz mostraba un claro rojo. Con dudas se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica, que ahora parecía querer ignorarlo.

-Oye... Maddie, se que es una pregunta estúpida pero... estas bien? -La chica se sentó y giró hacia el casi al instante, en su mirada no existía algo parecido al cariño.

-! N-NO LO ESTOY! !Que rayos sucede contigo!? -El grito y reacción de la chica lo devolvieron al suelo. Ella prosiguió.

-!Y por que no te cubres!? -Se llevo a las manos a la cabeza en gesto de exasperación, sus mejillas ya rojas sólo aumentaron en color.

-Y-yo no recuerdo mucho de anoche, -p-pero cubrirse es algo tonto si piensas en lo que, seguramente hicimos -Explico su desnudez con una sonrisa nerviosa, buscando no provocar más, al dragón que era la chica delante suyo.

Esta de pronto se detuvo de sus gestos de desesperación, y lentamente busco la mirada de el. Este sudó frío al ver los orbes celestes de la chica, perdiendo todo brillo.

-No -Dijo ella de forma fría.

-Eh? -Soltó apenas el.

-No hicimos nada -La expresión de la chica comenzó a distorsionarse en una con clara locura y negación.

-Ma-Maddie? -La chica se bajó de la cama y gateó en su dirección.

-No hicimos nada -Repitió acercándose. El fue retrocediendo hasta quedar entre la pared y una perturbada Maddie.

-P-Pero, la mancha de sangre y también la... -El trato de ser coherente, pero se vio interrumpido. La chica coloco sus manos en el rostro del pelinegro, y lo sostuvo con una caricia enfermiza.

-Shh, Craig no lo entiendes? Todo es sólo un mal sueño -La sonrisa de la chica y caricias que le daba en el rostro. Fueron lo suficientemente perturbadoras para enmudecer al chico.

-Jejeje, ahora quiero que me digas que esto es solo un mal sueño -Pidió de forma dulcemente escalofriante. Pero el no respondió, el miedo era demasiado para siquiera pensar.

-Craig dímelo -Pidió nuevamente, y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

-Dímelo ahora -Las alarmas en la cabeza del adolescente ya se había fundido. Pero aunque el quisiera alejarse, no podía hacerlo.

-Dilo! -Ella llevo las manos al cuello de él. Y este las manos a la muñecas de ella, tratando de proteger su vida.

-Ma-Maddie de-detente -El forcejeaba con expresión aterrorizada. Pero la locura de la chica parecía darle más fuerza.

-!Di que me hiciste! -La histeria de la adolescente llegó a la crisis nerviosa.

-!Au-Auxi-Lio! -

El grito desesperado fue sólo escuchado por un vecino, este reconociendo la voz, continuo su camino. Realmente despreciaba al chico mago que solía perturbar sus tardes.

Maddie descendió por las escaleras, sus tíos les sonrieron. Al llegar al final quedó algo apenada por la forma que era admirada.

Pero no era para menos, el vestido que Liv le había obligado a llevar era muy lindo. Celeste y a semi modo princesa, también se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Pero claro, las zapatillas deportivas no encajaban mucho.

-Te vez hermosa Maddie -Sonrió por el cumplido de su tía.

-Y gracias nuevamente por aceptar ser la cita de Craig -Su tío se rió ligeramente.

-Nah, el hizo lo mismo, así que creo que estamos a manos -Sus tíos asintieron satisfechos.

-Oh, hay viene -La voz emocionada de su tía la guió a ver en dirección de lo alto de la escalera. Frunció el seño en gesto de molestia y confusión.

Craig bajo con expresión tranquila. Pero no estaba vestido como mago, si no con saco negro abierto completamente, una camisa púrpura semi abierta y pantalones de vestir negros, la falta de una corbata le dio un aire semi formal. El peinado hacia atrás, con algunos mechones rebeldes, lo hicieron parecer más maduró y al no llevar maquillaje, se podía decir que era algo apuesto o varonil?. Eso pensó Maddie.

-Hey, te ves bien -Le dijo Craig al llegar al final de las escaleras.

-Seh, tu también -Respondió con desconfianza.

-Pero creo que falta algo -Sonrió al quitar el pequeño ramillete púrpura de su pecho.

Maddie suspiro y adivino las intenciones de su primo. Ella tomó el ramillete celeste de su cabeza. Con el intercambio ahora sus vestimentas combinaban.

-Awww, son tan lindos -Con las mejillas sonrojadas la mujer de la casa hablo. Maddie se sonrojo, y Craig sonrió algo abochornado.

-Ahora una foto -Con alegría la cabeza del hogar hizo señas para que los chicos posaran.

Craig tomo a Maddie por sobre los hombros, esta acepto el gesto y ambos sonrieron.

Tras el clic y que sus familiares los despidieran, ambos subieron al coche de la familia. Craig como conductor.

-No sabía que tenías licencia -La chica mostró sus dudas al sentarse a su lado.

-Seh, el ser hijo único tiene sus ventajas, aunque realmente no conduzco mucho -Explico poniendo en marcha el motor. Se ajustaron los cinturones de seguridad y con la mirada Maddie pregunto si estaba segura con el conduciendo.

-Ten más fe en mi, si no fuera capaz de manejar no tendría mi licencia -Tras eso, el auto entro en marcha. La chica tuvo que aceptar la verdad dicha.

Tras unos minutos en la cual Maddie busco una buena estación de radio, ella hizo una pregunta.

-Y, por que no vistes como mago? -Lo que en verdad quiso decir fue, por que no vestiste así para mi baile? pero su orgullo le impido decirlo.

-Tks, de verdad crees que vestiría así para mi baile, no quiero pasar vergüenza frente a los que conozco -Hablo de forma algo fría.

-Voy a golpearte -Amenazo su prima, el sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Pequeña broma, sabes que no tengo vergüenza, es sólo que se me prohibió entrar si asistía como mago -Explico sin quitar la vista del camino. La chica se cruzó de brazos, por que no hizo que en su escuela hicieran la misma prohibición? pensó.

Luego de minutos en los cuales Maddie discutió con Craig debido a un partido de básquet que era trasmitido por la radio, llegaron a la escuela.

Tras aparcar, el le abrió la puerta con gesto caballeresco y luego ofreció su brazo para escoltará. Ella pensó en rechazar, pero recordó, que a pesar de avergonzarla en su baile, también le había sacado unas sonrisas esa noche.

Para llegar al gimnasio se debía atravesar parte del complejo. En el camino Craig fue explicando las cosas del lugar, también saludando a conocidos.

Algunos directivos y otros miraron a Craig con envidia, incredulidad y lo que la chica definió como desprecio. Pero el adolescente afirmó que sólo era una etapa de incomprensión ante su magnificencia. Maddie dudo plenamente de esto.

Al llegar al gimnasio, Maddie sonrió junto a Craig. Buena música, ambiente y decoración, sin duda la noche invitaba a divertir.

El conocer personas nueva siempre era una gran experiencia, y las personas en el lugar eran muchas, por lo cual seguramente Maddie conocería a un par interesante.

-Hey Murray! pensé que no vendrías! -Craig tuvo que usar un tono algo alto debido a la música. Un adolescente de su edad de piel de color se giró.

-No existe razón para que no lo hiciera! -Murray tomado del brazo a una chica algo más alta que el se acercó.

-Por lo visto no soy el único con cita, aunque parezca increíble -El claro insulto solo causó risa entre los amigos.

-Ha! Buena esa! -Un galán junto a una diva se acercaron al pequeño grupo. Maddie sólo pudo describir a los adolescentes como el rey y la reina.

-Peter vuelve a tu trono, o tus súbditos van a cometer suicidio en masa -Solo los chicos rieron por el chiste. Un punk junto a una gótica aparecieron.

-Mhm? que extraño, me es difícil reconocer a un perro sin su correa - Pese a su apariencia de bonachón, el rey se defendió.

Tras hacer las presentaciones correspondientes, comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Todos los adolescentes estaban trajeados o sólo con una camisa simple y las chicas portaban preciosos vestidos. Sin dudas eran un grupo llamativos.

Para disgusto del directivo presente, ellos juntaron dos mesas para así poder estar más cómodos. Por suerte el presidente de la clase era uno de los que hacían esto. Por lo cual nadie dijo nada.

Maddie se sorprendió del grupo tan variado, y tras hablar bastante entre todos, pudo identificar a todos en el perfecto cuarteto de amigos.

El apuesto y popular presidente Johan.

El intelectual y reservado Murray.

El bravucón y tosco Jack.

Y el raro de Craig.

Suspiro con ligera tristeza. Cada uno traía a una pareja a su altura, es decir, el apuesto con una belleza. El intelectual con una brillante y el punk con una gótica. Lo que la convertía en la rara barbie deportista con el intento de mago, además de ser primos. Sabía que no podía refutar estos pensamientos.

-Existe alguna razón para que alguien me odie en el lugar? -Aprovechando que los amigos de Craig se habían ido por su propio rumbo, Maddie preguntó. Craig le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

Sin mirar ella dio a entender de qué girará hacia la izquierda. Allí una muy linda chica miraba hacia su mesa con saña, más precisamente, con odio a Maddie. El adolescente suspiro.

-Es mi ex -Maddie se ahogó con ponche, y tras limpiarse con una servilleta, rechazo.

-No, imposible -Craig no prestó atención al claro insulto de su prima.

-Termine con ella una semana antes de que fuera al baile contigo, al parecer sigue algo dolida -El vacío su vaso de ponche, el cual tenía un sabor particular. Pero no le presto atención.

-Pero es tan linda, por que terminaron? -Ella no salió de su asombró, está ves Craig mostró molestias.

-Quiso que abandonará la magia -Por primera vez Maddie presenció algo ajeno al optimismo en la actitud de su primo. No insistió ya que podía imaginar el escenario.

Los demás volvieron, y reanudaron la conversación.

-Pero ya enserio, de donde sacaste a Maddie? Sin ofender -Johan correcto como era se dirigió al final a la chica, esta solo agito la mano en gesto de no importarle.

-Me sorprende que aún duden de mi magnificencia -Se defendió con una sonrisa Craig.

Maddie se cuestiono el por qué Craig no había admitido que eran primos, tal vez no quería que se burlaban de ella o avergonzarla más de lo que hizo. Este le guiño como afirmando su pensamiento. Maddie sonrió sonrojada, su primo era considerado cuando quería. Los demás tomaron este silencioso acto como un acto de pareja.

-En fin, a esta altura puedo hablar -Quienes conocían a Jack advirtieron peligro, es frase sólo significa problemas.

-Que hiciste esta vez? -Murray con expresión de desconfianza, indagó. Causando una sonrisa de maldad por parte del punk.

-Jejeje, no han notado algo divertido en el ponche? -Todos miraron hacia sus vasos con desconfianza.

-Nos envenenaste? -Hablo Johan, con molestia marcada en sus finas facciones.

-Oye, no tanto -Se ofendió el bravucón.

-No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes -Denunció Craig.

-Cierto, cierto -Consintió divertido Jack. Maddie comenzó a preocuparse por las amistades de Craig.

-Es alcohol verdad -Esa fue una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

-Como siempre el cerebro del grupo, llega tarde para adivinar a la astucia -Rió, pero sólo Craig lo acompañó.

-Por favor no beban, no hay razón para seguir a esta mala influencia -El correcto presidente se puso de pie para corroborar las bebidas contaminadas.

Por cada mesa había una jarra de ponche, también una gran mesa al otro lado del gimnasio, tenía bocadillos y un gran tazón de ponche.

-Tranquilo Sr. Santurron, solo es en estas mesas, no tienes que preocuparte por los otros. Pero entiendo si tienen miedo -El reto, y la mayoría se sintió tocada.

-No caigan en sus provocaciones. Que muchos a nuestra edad beban, no significa que nosotros también -Discurso Johan.

-*Puak, puak, puak* -Fue Craig quien hizo los sonidos de gallina. Maddie le frunció el seño.

-Que? no tengo magia -El se encogió de hombros.

-Esa no es una excusa! -El resto se rió por el regañado a Craig. Johan suspiro.

-Los hago cargo a ambos, de lo que ocurra -Señalo a Jack y Craig. Estos colocaron una mano en el pecho y inclinaron la cabeza.

-Si, mi señorito! -Rieron tras la broma.

Los vasos se llenaron y fueron vaciando, a esta altura la mayoría tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, pero aún no podía decirse que estaban ebrios.

Las conversaciones y bromas fueron subiendo de tono cono el tiempo. Y llegaron a un tema común y sensible para los adolescentes de dieciséis años.

-Vamos digan, quien lo hizo ya? estamos en confianza -La mala influencia del grupo afilo los dientes con esa pregunta.

La atmósfera se tornó caliente y muchos se sonrojaron. Pero nadie respondió.

-Oye, no me jodan, es que ninguno lo hicimos? -La sincera confesión hizo ahogarse a viarios.

-Me conocen! si yo lo hubiera echo, se lo restregaría en la cara a todos -Rió sonoramente, su novia a un lado, avergonzada se lamento por lo que le esperaba.

-En fin, necesito bailar -Sin más tomo a su novia y se dirigió al centro del gimnasio, que servía de pista de baile.

-Es una buena idea -Apoyo Murray.

Y así todos fueron a bailar, hasta quedar solo Craig junto a Maddie.

El adolescente vacío su vaso y se puso de pie. Sonriéndole le tendió la mano a ella.

-Es un baile no? -Contagiada por el optimismo de su primo, la chica tomo la mano de este.

-Seguro -Y así entraron a la pista.

Pero al tratar de dar los primeros pasos de baile, la música cambio a una romántica y la atmósfera alegre se convirtió se hizo más rosa.

Maddie trato de huir inmediatamente. Pero Craig se lo impidió.

-Oye, hay algo que quiero decirte -El le susurró al oído, esto causó una corriente en la columna de la chica. Esta se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa calma de su primo, tras pensarlo un poco, pensó que un lento no dañaría a nadie.

-Sabes... -El comenzó tras ponerse en posición de vals, un poco más pegados.

Tal vez era el alcohol o su conciencia, pero Craig necesitaba disculparse con Maddie.

-.. Lamento como me comporte en tu baile, creo que sólo pensaba en el acto -Maddie tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Craig. Sonrió por la disculpa.

-Esta bien. Me divertí un poco, y este baile lo recompensa, así que no te preocupes -Sonriendo, el adolescente se centro en su alrededor. Cruzo la mirada con sus amigos, y estos le sonrieron de igual forma.

Para el resto ellos eran una pareja, pero ambos sabían que sólo era una mentira blanca. No eran como los otros en el lugar, novios o promesas de ser algo más después de este día. Ellos simplemente eran primos, que decidieron ser la cita del otro.

Tal vez fue el momento, o la soledad de haberse separado de alguien importante en ese tiempo. Pero al cruzar la mirada, algo los atrapó.

Quizás fue el hecho de conocerse un poco más, y el descubrir que no todo es lo que parece. El ver al fin el lado atractivo del otro.

Lentamente el se inclinó y ella cerro los ojos, sin pensar claramente. Craig la tomo por la cintura, y ella lo abrazo por el cuello.

El beso fue simple, pero en ese momento, ideal. Se saborearon sin saber el por qué. Y al separarse quedaron en la confusión. Pero ninguno tubo tiempo para decir nada.

-!El magnífico! !El magnífico! !El magnífico! -Sus tres amigos salieron de la nada coreando. Alzaron a Craig en hombros y lo hicieron girar como mostrándolo al resto. La música volvió a cambiar y todos se contagiaron del ritmo alocado y festejaron al magnífico Craig.

Maddie no entendía nada, y también fue alzada en hombros. Observo a Craig y este le devolvió la misma mirada de confusión. Luego ambos rieron.

En el momento que dejaron de prestar a atención al resto, ellos fueron bailando hasta el centro de la pista, muchos se centraron en ellos ya que estos eran una pareja muy llamativa, y parecían tan ajenos al resto, como en otro mundo.

Algunas suspiraron cuando el se inclinó, otros silbaron cuando ella le tomó por el cuello. Y el beso, era ante ellos un gesto tan dulce que se les hizo imposible no decir un gran *Awww*.

Los amigos de Craig no pudieron evitar querer alzar al raro de su grupo. Quien había demostrado como pocas veces, su magnificencia.

Maddie se observó en el espejo del baño. Había ido en busca de calma, aún no comprendía, por que beso a Craig.

Una chica se puso a su lado, era la ex de Craig.

Una sensación de temor se instaló en la boca del estomago de Maddie. La chica era linda, pero también había sido novia de su primo. Por lo cual nadie le aseguraba que no fuera una loca.

-Hey.. -Fue interrumpida de forma brutalmente cortante.

-Muérete -Tras eso la chica se fue.

Si las actitudes mataran, en ese instante Maddie hubiera sido atravesada por un arpón.

Ahora con una segura enemiga se dispuso a mojar un poco sus manos. Olvidándose de la despechada, volvió al gimnasio.

Al llegar se encontró a todos nuevamente en las mesas. Los muchachos molestaban a Craig con cierto orgullo.

Maddie sonrió ampliamente, eran de su agrado los amigos sinceros y que se molestaban entre sí.

El baile fue llegando a su final. Y el grupo supo que habían bebido demasiado, por el comportamiento del ya no tan respetable presidente estudiantil.

-KYAHH -Grito la cita de Johan, este frotó su rostro en el generoso pecho de la chica.

-N-no Presi-dente compórtese! -La chica se quitó con esfuerzo a Johan de encima.

-Pero son tan suave~ -Exclamo como un niño, y al ser tan apuesto. La chica sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Jack también había mostrado un comportamiento libidinoso, pero no tan adorable como el de Johan. Y su novia no tuvo otra que calmarlo a la fuerza. Ahora Jack descansaba en la mesa, tres claros chichones sobresalían de su cabeza.

Los únicos calmados eran Murray y su cita, ya que fueron los que menos bebieron. Y en cuanto a Craig y Maddie, pues ellos no mostraron una actitud lívida, pero...

-!Que sabes tú del cinco, tres, dos ! !El Capé nacho ! !Y la garra charrúa! -Rugió Craig, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, y poniéndose de pie.

-!Y tu que sabes de la defensa ofensiva! ! Los campeonatos de los Bulls! ! O el corazón de los Lakers! -Maddie rugió de la misma forma y se colocó a la altura de su primo.

-!Tus Bulls están muertos! !Y tu DreamTeam fue aniquilado por los comunistas ! -Escupió con desprecio el adolescente.

-!C-Como te atreves! -Furiosa lo tomo por el cuello listo para partirlo.

Después de eso, fueron echados por los directivos. Con la promesa de que en la vuelta a clases les esperaban enormes castigos.

-Es tu culpa! -Maddie pecho a Craig. La imagen de dulce pareja, murió en los corazones de los que observaron su comportamiento.

-Mía!? Tu te atreves a comparar esa empresa del básquet con el fútbol mundial! Y yo tengo la culpa!? -Respondió con la indignación en cada sílaba.

-!Es todo! !Indulta una vez más el deporte que amo! !Y te arrancaré los dientes! -Lo tomo por el cuello y invadió el espacio vital del chico.

-Oye, jejeje, sabes hacer una volcada? -Con saña se burló en el rostro de Maddie. Esta se encendió en un rojo furia.

-!Hijo de...! -Se vio interrumpida por un grito.

-!Ustedes dos! !Déjense de joder! -Rugió Jack detrás de ellos. Claro que por su ebriedad se dirigió a otra pareja, la cual se alejó inmediatamente.

Maddie soltó a Craig y camino de forma enojada hacia el auto.

-Que hacen idiotas? Están ebrios! -Les recordó Jack. Ellos suspiraron.

-Dejen a Laila manejar, por algo le pedí que no tocará el ponche -Craig le lanzó la llave a la chica que ayudaba a andar a Jack.

Los otros ya se habían retirado en la limo del presidente.

Tras subirse en el coche, se prepararon para el camino a casa.

Jack vivía en la casa del frente, por lo cual su plan era simple. El asistiría al baile en moto, luego su hermano iría por esta. Y Jack volvería en el auto de Craig.

Cerro la puerta de la cochera y junto a Laila se dirigió a su casa.

-Esta bien dejarlos solos? -Pregunto su novia con dudas.

-Ellos están bien, saben lo que hacen, igual que nosotros -El viaje le quitó ebriedad, ya que el bebía de ves en ves. Pero sus mejillas sonrojadas no eran por el alcohol.

La chica entendió el mensaje, y sonrojada, apretó más la mano de el.

Tal vez fue por que ella siempre acepto un reto y era alguien obstinada y competitiva.

O por que el demostró que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no escuchaba y sólo pensaba en eso.

O simplemente la ebriedad y calor del momento.

Pero en algún momento del viaje y su discusión, el le robó un beso. Ella lo abofeteo, y el volvió a besarla. Esta vez ella respondió con su lengua.

Y desde entonces habían estado en los asientos de atrás combatiendo con sus lenguas. Tratando de ser el más dominante.

-Subamos... a mi... cuarto -Entre besos Craig hablo. Maddie sólo asintió. Pero al bajar del coche ella se subió en el. Enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del adolescente, ella volvió a besarlo. El no perdió el equilibrio, sorprendiéndola gratamente. El se dispuso a caminar aún con ella encima.

Conocía perfectamente el camino hasta su cuarto, por lo que aún sin el don de la vista, y guiado por meros instintos, el se manejó bien.

-Y... Tus... padres -Ella mordió su labio antes de separarse. Necesitaban algo de aire.

-Se fueron por el fin de semanas -El pateo la puerta de su cuarto. Y al llegar a la cama, depósito a la chica con gentileza.

Se quitó los zapatos y el traje. Ella las zapatillas deportivas y parte de su vestido, quedando en una especie de malla.

El, maravillado por el cuerpo de ella se puso encima. Acariciado las piernas de ella produciéndole un escalofrío agradable.

Se miraron a los ojos, los rostros expectantes y sonrojados. Se preguntaron algo que habían decidido ya en el auto. Presos de los efectos de la bebida y un extraño deseó.

Se volvieron a besar, y las caricias de el subieron en busca de deshacerse de toda tela. Ella desabrochó la camisa de el y observó con sorpresa cuando esté se la quitó.

Tocó el pecho y luego acaricio los hombros y partes de los brazos. El chico que siempre considero débil, había crecido. Las marcas de los músculos no eran exageradas, pero estaban allí. No alguien muy atlético pero sin dudas alguien trabajador. Pensó Maddie.

-Has visto los equipos de magos? debo acarrear esas cosas sólo -Dijo riendo levemente. Ella lo beso como recompensando su esfuerzo, aprendiendo más de lo que alguna vez quiso.

El encontró el zip del vestido a un lado, y tras poder quitarlo, contempló su obra.

Maddie mostró pudor al verse en sólo bragas y brassier. Craig sonriendo se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando iguales.

El flexiono la pierna izquierda de ella. Aquella la cual ahora estaba cubierta por una tela en la rodilla. Como una cicatriz, un símbolo de orgullo y lamentación, de una guerrera.

El la beso en la rodilla, ganando un suspiro departe de la chica.

Tras darse cuenta de su vergonzoso sonido, lo pateo y coloco debajo de ella. Sonriendo de forma felina se soltó el cabello, la imagen sin duda golpeó al chico.

Maddie lo beso y entre sus labios tomo la lengua del chico, la succiono y jugo con ella de forma sensual. Sin dudas el alcohol había sacado lo mejor de ella. Pensó Craig.

Al separarse, un hilo de baba quedó entre ambos, luego desapareció.

Ambos se mostraron mutuo deseo, sus rostros sonrojados brillando por su comportamiento.

Quien sabe que los llevo a actuar así. A ser casi amantes de años. A besarse hasta que el aire les falte. Tal vez era su sentido de competir y tomar lo que llamaba su atención.

El llano deseo de querer derretir el corazón del otro.

-Ehh!? -La chica sintió algo duro en su trasero. Se giró y quedó impactado por el bulto en los bóxer del chico.

-N-no es mucho!? -Con temor pregunto, dudaba de que esto terminara bien.

-Eh? no se, son más de veinticinco centímetros, creo -Realmente no sabía si era mucho. Pero tenía una idea que era más que el promedio.

-Kgh! -Un quejido de sorpresa escapó de la chica. Craig dejando el tema de lado, tomo con sus manos los senos de la chica.

-Que suaves -Quedo maravillado, se sentó y frotó el rostro en los pechos de Maddie. Esta ahogaba gemidos, negándose a ser sumisa. Aprovecho la posición y frotó su intimidad con el miembro de Craig, este tembló.

Las nuevas sensaciones eran demasiado buenas, pero el tampoco quería quedarse atrás.

-Ahh! -El primer gemido escapó de entre los rozas labios de Maddie. Craig le había bajado el brassier y mordido un pezón con ligera fuerza.

Tras un cruce de miradas retadoras. El comenzó a atacar los senos de ella, causando gemidos involuntarios. Ella hundió las manos en la cabellera oscura de el, aumentando los movimientos de su pelvis.

Las acciones de ambos eran placenteras. Pero tras minutos, el supo que si esto continuaba sería su derrota. Por lo que le dio la batalla a Maddie, para poder continuar la guerra.

Ella sonrió victoriosa al ser recostada, sintiéndose más feliz de lo usual tras una victoria.

-Presumida -Tras decir eso la sonrisa de ella aumento.

-Mal perdedor -El también sonrió.

-Oye, ya saben lo que dicen, soldado que huye.. -El se quitó los bóxer, arrancándolos con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Maddie.

-...Vive para otra guerra -Con su longitud mostrada con orgullo, la mirada de el mostró todo el deseó por ganar. Ella trago duro.

Se despidió de sus muy húmedas bragas, y sin quejarse se término de quitar el brassier. Ambos quedaron completamente expuestos.

Las dudas y el temor de ella se achicaron, fiel a su capacidad de crecer ante la adversidad y un reto. Sonrió y su mirada se llenó de deseo. Y hizo un gesto muy atrevido.

Abrió sus piernas y con sus dedos los pliegues de su entrada. La erótica imagen se grabó en las retinas de Craig para el resto de su vida.

Acepto la invitación con una gota de saliva escapado de sus labios. Se posicionó sobre la chica, y está lo apresó entre sus piernas.

Otro cruces de miradas y el se hundió en ella, llenándola completamente con su longitud. Ambos quedaron paralizados por la sensación de fundirse en uno.

El había cerrado los ojos, y al abrirlo se encontró a una Maddie reteniendo las lágrimas. Con algo de preocupación busco la manera de confortarla. Y la idea de besarle la frente y decir algo cursi surco su mente. Y fue lo que trató de hacer.

-Yo no soy una estúpida princesa -Maddie adivino sus intenciones y le tomó por las mejillas fuertemente, y con su expresión amenazante y tono sombrío. Le dejo bien claro todo a un atemorizado Craig.

-S-Si señora -Respondió aún siendo sostenido por las mejillas. El olvido que no era cualquier chica con la que estaba, esta era Maddie.

Tras ser liberado, procedió a moverse. La sensación húmeda y blanda a su alrededor era embriagante. Hundió sus manos en los senos de la chica, y la besó.

Ella quien era más dominante en los besos, marco el ritmo. Algunas lágrimas habían escapado, pero ella tolero el dolor de perder su virginidad.

Inexpertos como eran, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos experimento, hasta alcanzar placer y velocidad.

El agradeció que Maddie careciera de uñas, por que si no, su espalda estaría hecha jirones.

Ella se despidió del dolor, y fue atrapada por una sensación de placer. Que aumentaba junto a la violencia de las penetraciones de Craig. Sentía perfectamente, como el miembro de este llegaba a lo más núcleo de su interior.

Los minutos fueron pasando y los gemidos y gruñidos ya no podían ser controlados, así como sus acciones.

El la presionó con fuerza por los hombros, buscando más apoyo, y con brutalidad la penetró, aumentando la velocidad.

Ella le abrazo y beso para luego morder el labio inferior de el, causándole una herida.

La cama seguía sus movimientos, y el sonido se mezcló en una sinfonía erótica.

Craig gruñó y repitió el nombre de ella un par de veces antes de llenarla. Maddie Gimió el nombre de él y sintió su liberación. Se vino en el acto y apretó fuertemente los dientes, algunas lágrimas se escaparon.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, y por la presión, una explosión de líquido blanco y rojo cubrió parte de sus intimidades, y las sábanas negras.

Se besaron y al separarse se quedaron hay, sólo viéndose a los ojos. Estos eran cristalinos y nublados.

Su respiración comenzó a normalizar y Craig salió de Maddie llevándose parte de la mezcla de sus esencias. Esta mezcla se derramó del interior de ella.

El mismo pensamiento cruzo la atontada mente de ambos. El inclinó la cabeza y hizo una pregunta con su mirada, llena de deseo.

Ella se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y giró la cabeza. Negándose a admitir algo en voz alta, pero luego de un momento, asintió.

Feliz cual niño, Craig se sentó a modo de indio, y puso sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás a modo de soporte.

Maddie suspiro y con gesto algo avergonzado se puso de pié. Se colocó sobre Craig, y bajo hasta quedar sobre el miembro de este.

Ella con sus dedos abrió sus pliegues, derramando las esencias de ambos sobre el miembro de el. Un acto completamente erótico, pensó este.

-Ups -Como una clara maldad, Craig le obligó a bajar completamente. Entro tan profundo en ella que Maddie no ahogo un sonoro grito, pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su mejillas.

-H-Hijo de... -Maddie empujo a Craig dejándolo recostado.

Pese a estar siendo abofeteado, Craig rió. Era obvio para el que Maddie quería ser la que moviera las caderas, pero se le hizo imposible la tentación de volver a penetrarla.

Dándose cuenta de que el idiota debajo de ella, no se arrepentiría de su acto, ella detuvo sus ataques.

Olvidándose de la estupidez de Craig, comenzó a mover las caderas. Su expresión de disgusto cambio rápidamente. Y el sonido de piel chocando con piel se hizo más audible.

Cogió velocidad y fuerza con el tiempo, haciendo que sus gemidos sean opacados por los gruñidos de Craig. Este estaba en la gloria, atontado por la imagen de Maddie cabalgando sobre el, y el movimiento de los pechos de esta.

Al notarse admirada ella sonrió, y bajo la velocidad.

-Abre la boca -Ordeno para luego mover su boca de forma llamativa. Algo confundido Craig obedeció.

Con los pulgares ella abrió aún más la boca de el. Acerco su rostro y le soltó una generosa cantidad de saliva.

Por mero instinto Craig trago con un fuerte sonido. El rostro de ambos se coloro completamente. Maddie apretó con más fuerza, y sintió más hinchado el miembro de el.

-T-Tómalo como castigo -Maddie realmente no supo por que hizo aquello, y ahora se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Que va, me gustó -Confeso Craig, aumentando la vergüenza de ambos. Realmente era una pareja de raros. Fue un pensamiento mutuo.

La armonía se reanudó, y ella marco el ritmo. Pero esta vez el coloco ambas manos en las caderas de ella ayudándola a aumentar la velocidad.

Se besaron largamente, sin detener los movimientos. La sensación del interior de la chica era demasiado para el, y sabía que mucho tiempo no aguantaría. Ella estaba en las mismas condiciones y dejo notar su cansancio al bajar la velocidad.

Maddie se alejó, y tomo sus pechos con movimiento sensuales. Sin poder aguantar la imagen, Craig se sentó, y apretó el trasero de ella con urgencia.

Luego sacando fuerza de su deseo se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a la chica. Esta por reflejo coloco sus brazos por sobre los hombros de el y le apresó con sus piernas por la cintura.

-! Pero q...!? -Craig la interrumpió con un feroz beso. El tomo con más fuerza el trasero de ella, y la hizo subir y bajar de forma violenta. Toda protesta murió en el acto.

La nueva altura le dio más fuerza a su caída, por lo que las penetraciones golpeaban brutalmente en lo más profundo. Ella cabalgó con lo que le quedaba de energía, y el la hizo suya con cada fibra de su ser.

Quedaron encantados cuando sus movimientos se coordinaron, y los gritos y profundos gruñidos lo demostraron.

Se besaron presos del mayor de los clímax, temerosos de tan gran sensación. Cerraron los ojos sintiéndose morir.

El miembro de Craig se hinchó antes de llenarla por completo, lanzando un chorro que atravesó la entrada de lo más núcleo. Las paredes de ella apretaron con fuerza antes de liberar su esencia, provocando una explosión única de aquella mezcla.

Abrieron los ojos y mostraron sólo cansancio y una enorme satisfacción, sonrieron tras cruzar la mirada.

Craig la depósito con cuidado, para descansar y luego cayo a su lado.

Maddie no dudo en colocar la cabeza en el pecho del chico, pese a su naturaleza anti-cursísmo. Pero a esa altura ya no pensaba en nada y cerró los ojos.

Craig acomodo y estrecho más a la chica, como pudo y pese a las muecas de disgusto de esta. El logro poner una sábana sobre ellos. Y se despidió del último rastro de fuerza tras acomodar la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Ignoro que Maddie ya estaba babeando sobre el. Esta aun traía las gafas deportivas, las tomo y coloco en la mesita de luz.

Eran sin dudas unas buenas gafas, y ese fue el último sin sentido que pensó esa noche.

Se despertó desconcertada, la luz a través de las nubes grises tubo la culpa. Sin comprender sólo maldijo por lo bajo, su cabeza se encontraba revuelta y tenía un sabor extraño en la boca.

Se sentó y observó su entorno. El cuarto oscuro con varios objetos de magia le llamaron la atención. Vio su vestido en el suelo y una alerta apareció en su cabeza, también encontró su brassier azul junto a una tela del mismo color. Más ropas se encontraban en el suelo de madera.

Sintió una brisa en su abdomen y bajo la mirada. Abrió completamente los ojos, nada más que la sabana cubría su cuerpo.

Se giro y encontró a Craig recostado, este con los ojos abiertos le devolvió sólo incomprensión.

Craig se sentó y ambos se observaron con confusión, Ella comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente, hasta quedar completamente roja. El por su parte se tiño de azul temeroso y sudó de forma exagerada.

-!Q-qqq-QUE!? -Craig no era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe. Y el grito de Maddie lo había paralizado.

-Es-Espe-ra! -Pidió con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su labio. Maddie tomo un tubo de plata que Craig usaba en sus actos. Este quedó atemorizado.

-Oye! Alto! Maddie para! -Suplicando esquivo los golpes y agradeció que su prima no tuviera sus gafas, por que si no sería otra historia. Una donde el era apaleado sin piedad.

Maddie lo hizo correr por toda la habitación. Tan salida de si, que todo lo que gritaba eran palabras inexistentes.

Craig había intentado razonar con la chica, pero esta no escuchaba. Y no ayudaba que ambos estuvieran desnudos, la adrenalina y el ver los movimientos que se producían en el cuerpo de Maddie, causaron una obvia reacción de parte de su cuerpo.

Quedó atrapado en una esquina. La amalgama rojo y dorado que era su prima, alzo su arma lista para eliminarlo, sin salidas sólo quedó actuar por instintos.

-!NOOO! -El tubo cayo al suelo, y Craig aprovecho la brecha creada para huir, su objetivo, esconderse en su caja misteriosa y tratar de desaparecer. La sensación conocida en sus palmas, tras apretar los pechos de su prima, sólo aclaro más su teoría.

Llegó al lugar seguro, inmediatamente escuchó los golpes de Maddie, también rugidos indefinibles. Agradeció haber puesto un seguro interno.

Lo único que pudo pensar en ese caos fue...

Que carajos había pasado!?.

Maddie había desistido de matar a su primo. Ahora ella se encontraba con la espalda en la cama y las rodillas en el pecho, su cabeza entre ellas, en un gesto de desesperanza.

-No puede ser -Dijo por décima octava ves, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

En frente de ella, Craig tenía la espalda contra la pared. En una pose similar a la de un cadáver, casi se podía ver su alma tratando de irse de su cuerpo.

-No puede ser -Esto volvió a Craig a la vida, podía soportar mucho, pero su prima ya se estaba excediendo.

Si bien la situación no pintaba bien, Maddie hacia parecer que había cometido una serie de homicidios. El no era una persona mala o horrible para que la chica se lamentara tanto.

-Oye... -Todo el enojo o valor de Craig murió tras una mirada fría de Maddie.

Por suerte los teléfonos de ambos sonaron para bajar el ambiente hostil.

Craig los tomo ya que estaba más cerca. Con una mueca de desagrado Maddie tomo su teléfono, haciendo que el chico apretara los dientes.

El número era desconocido para ella, pero no para el. Pero el mensaje era el mismo.

"Felicidades ;3"

Craig se puso de pie y abrió la ventana pese al clima. Curiosa Maddie olvidó su tragedia y se acercó.

Al otro lado de la calle en la casa del frente, se apreciaban a dos personas en una situación similar a la suya.

Jack y si no mal recuerda Laila. Ambos en paños menores. El sonreía ampliamente y ella se mostró avergonzada.

Tras un saludo con la mano de parte de Jack, el y su novia formaron un corazón con las manos. Irradiando el amor que sentían en ese momento, en una atmósfera rosa.

Con expresiones pétreas, Craig cerró la ventana y Maddie bajo las cortinas. Ambos ignoraron el mensaje que les llegó después.

-Podrías vestirte -Pidió Maddie

-Tu también -Craig respondió.

Luego de unos segundos, sin mirarse, asintieron.

Craig se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, o casi almuerzo ya que pasaban de la doce.

El rostro del "Hombre" brillaba de un tono rojizo. Prueba de que recordaba todo con lujo de detalles. Y no era el único.

Maddie se encontraba a la mesa de la cocina. Con la cabeza entre sus brazos, en un gesto de querer que la tierra la trague.

Casi se podía ver humo salir de la cabeza de la "Mujer", producto de la vergüenza. Por sus actos de la noche anterior y de esta mañana. Realmente no sabía cómo podría ver a Craig a los ojos nuevamente.

Solo basto con separarse y tomar una ducha por su cuenta, para que los recuerdos regresaran.

Craig coloco un plato enfrente de la abatida chica. Pero esta no se movió aunque el sonido de su vientre demostró su hambre.

-Sabes... estábamos ebrios... -Ya con su propio plato, y tras sentarse, comenzó a hablar Craig.

-Y pudo haber sido peor... pudimos terminar con un desconocido -Maddie levantó un poco la vista, y se encontró al chico con una mano en la boca, viendo en otra dirección con el rostro algo rojo.

La chica lo dudo pero acepto las excusas dadas como cierta, y con eso en mente se sentó de forma correcta.

-T-Tienes razón, y no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo ya -Ella sonrió de forma forzada.

-Exacto, lo hecho, hecho esta -Ambos rieron de forma nerviosa, y se negaron a cruzar la mirada. Y sólo se centraron en sus platos.

-Eh? no sabía que fueras cocinero -Exclamo sorprendida Maddie, olvidándose algo del tema anterior. Y se preguntó hace cuanto que el chico estaba cocinando.

-Sip, al ser hijo único con padres trabajadores, uno tiene que aprender. También gasto mucha energía diariamente, por lo que me gusta buscar nuevas recetas que me ayuden con eso -Explico sonriendo, agradecido del cambio de tema.

Ambos tenían aún sonrojó en sus rostros, pero se negaron a mostrarse tan avergonzado como se sentían ante el otro.

-Valla, yo no puedo recordar la última vez que siquiera use la estufa -Bromeo Maddie, conciente de sus pocas habilidades culinarias. Craig rió por la verdad dicha.

-Realmente no encajas con el tipo de chica hogareña -Señalo divertido, ella aceptó asintiendo.

-Y tu tampoco, yo creía que eras más del tipo de mago lujoso -Ella rió pero el no de ofendió, sabía que el maquillaje y su forma de ser lo mostraban mas mimado de lo que era.

-Lo se, pero soy más... -Craig coloco un pañuelo entre los platos, y luego hizo unos extravagantes movimientos con sus manos. Maddie elevó una ceja de forma escéptica.

-..!Mago de ilusiones! -Quito el pañuelo de forma teatral, y rebeló dos tazones con frutas picadas.

-!Ehhh?! Como lo hiciste? -Maddie quedó impactada, realmente dudo completamente de Craig.

-Un mago no rebela sus trucos -La chica no tubo otra que aplaudir. Su primo llevaba un camiseta y la fruta era de verdad, por lo cual, no tenía idea de como hizo el truco.

-Gracias, gracias -Tras el pequeño momento, Craig se sintió algo débil.

-Pero en fin, aunque sea algo hecho rápido, disfruta -Estaba hambriento y ella también.

Los ojos de Maddie brillaron. Omelet, tocino, ensalada, tazón de fruta y zumo natural. Si esto era algo rápido, como sería algo elaborado. Pensó la chica.

-Que es esto? -Confundida tomo unas píldoras que Craig había puesto al lado de su plato.

-Oh, lo olvide, sabes si se debe ingerir con los alimentos? -Respondió con otra pregunta. Ya que realmente no tenía mucha idea sobre esa medicina.

Maddie no insistió, negándose a volver al tema que ninguno quería seguir. Ella conocía la pastilla, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza la idea de ella usándola tan joven.

Píldora del día siguiente, leyó el reverso del frasco y luego ingirió una acompañada de zumo.

Irresponsable. Esa palabra surco la mente de ambos. Agitaron la cabeza como buscando no pensar en ello. Y se centraron en la comida.

-Delicioso~ -Exclamo Maddie, tras llevar un trozo del omelet a su boca.

-Nah, deberías probar mis magnificas empanadas, quedarías alucinando -El negó tras beber un poco de zumo. Y luego sonrió agradecido.

-Me gustaría, pero dudo volver en un tiempo -Sin ningún rastro de tristeza confesó, ya que realmente luego de lo vivido, no quería pasar mucho más tiempo en el lugar.

-Sip, será lo mejor... pero...-Craig se puso de pié y revisó los estantes ante la atenta mirada de Maddie.

-...La tía, a que hora llega? -Cuestiono mientras seguía su inspección. La chica trago un poco de tocino antes de responder.

-Ocho o nueve, aunque creo que papá vendrá a buscarme -Hablo sin tener muy claras las intenciones de su primo.

-Entonces hay tiempo, si no te molesta cenar antes de lo usual -Sonriendo volvió a su asiento, y reanudó su almuerzo-desayunó.

-Por mi no hay problemas -No quiso dejar ver el deseo que tenía por probar más comida hecha por el chico.

-Críeme, no te defraudaré -Craig rió con confianza. Maddie pensó que este lado del chico, era realmente agradable.

Las siguientes horas pasaron con una atmósfera algo tensa. Ambos ya estaban más calmados y coherentes que en las primeras horas del día.

Y el deseo de dar su opinión respecto a lo sucedido, había crecido. Por lo que en los últimos minutos, ambos se habían planteado el comenzar. Pero ninguno supo cómo.

Craig sentado en el sofá, hacia bailar una moneda entre sus dedos para luego hacerla desaparecer. La moneda aparecía en su otra mano y el proceso se repetía.

A su lado Maddie cambiaba de canal sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba buscando toda su voluntad para iniciar, se negó completamente a dejar que el tema la vuelva alterar como al principio del día.

-Sabes... quisiera hablar de... -Craig comenzó pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-No -

-Eh? pero.. -

-No! Yo debo comenzar! Por que esto no me afecta! -Con saña la chica clavo su dedo en el pecho de el, y lo que fue corriendo en el sofá.

-O-Ok, adelante -Un Craig nervioso, le dio la palabra a la obviamente afectada Maddie.

La chica se acomodó en su lugar y suspiro un par de veces.

Pero los minutos pasaron y Maddie no abrió la boca. Ante la expectante mirada de su primo.

-!No puedo hacerlo! -Exclamo sonrojada y se cubrió el rostro con un almohadón.

Craig había intentado no reírse, pero fallo de forma desastrosa. Y recibió un almohadonazo como castigo.

-Maddie, detente -Pidió cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos manos.

-Deja de reírte primero! -Molesta la chica continua su ataque, pero no pudo detener la risa de Craig.

-Pero eres tan adorable cuándo muestras vergüenza! -El ambiente cambio drásticamente, y Craig supo, que la había regado.

Maddie estrujó fuertemente el almohadón entre sus manos. Ella podía ser linda y otras cosas, pero adorable no. Adorable nunca.

-Se-Sentada -Muy bien, ordenarle a una chica como Maddie, alterada, como si fuera un cachorro, definitivamente no ayudaba.

-! Quédate quieto! -Los golpes con el almohadón eran tan fuerte que casi cortaban el aire.

-!No hay manera! -Craig se movió bien para esquivar pero recibía algunos golpes. Y se negaba a arrepentir la escena de esa mañana.

Tomo un almohadón y se giró, con velocidad y fuerza impacto en el hombro de la chica. Quien se quedó sin creerlo.

-M-Me golpeaste -Sorpresa y indignación marcaron el tono usado. Pero Craig no se mostró arrepentido.

-Claro que lo hice! No puedes atacar a alguien y esperar que no se defienda -Razono, en posición de no dar marcha atrás.

Maddie no respondió ni atacó. En duda de seguir. Quería golpear al sujeto que tenía en frente, pero sabía que debía dejar esa actitud.

Tras ver a la chica volver a sentarse, el hizo lo mismo, aunque más preparado, sólo por si acaso.

-Realmente debemos hablar de lo sucedido -Lo dijo rápido para no ser interrumpido. Pero Maddie ni siquiera lo miro. Suspiro y luego continúo.

-Yo también estoy avergonzado. Pero no todos los que se han emborrachado y terminaron junto alguien que no querían, tienen la oportunidad que nosotros. Debemos hablar, para poder definir esta experiencia como algo bueno o malo, y así poder avanzar con nuestras vidas sin arrepentimientos -Maddie lo había comprendido en ese instante, mientras Craig irradiaba magnificencia.

No es que el mago inútil que la acompañó a su baile o el chico raro que conoció al crecer y este Craig fueran otras personas. Simplemente Craig se enfocaba tanto en algo, que se olvidaba de este lado. Su pasión era tal que su personalidad cambiaba completamente. Para una luchadora como ella, esto era algo admirable.

-Por donde empezamos? -Finalmente hablo, y así dio inicio a una conversación muy pudorosa.

-Mhm... Me disculpo por lo que hice con tus bragas -Craig no sabía, pero creyó que cualquier principio serviría.

-No era importante, no te preocupes... Me sorprendió tu fuerza y... ya sabes... tu cuerpo -Maddie mantuvo la mirada agacha, pues era la única forma que encontró para expresarse.

-A mi el tuyo... eres más suave de lo que uno creía, sobretodo... tus, senos -Mirando al contrario donde se encontraba la chica, Craig hablo.

Los rostros de ambos ya eran de un fuerte tono rojo, pero se negaron a detenerse pese al aumento de temperatura en la habitación.

-Creo que fue muy atento... cuando besaste mi antigua lesión -Sonriendo coloco una mano sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Gracias, tus besos realmente quitan el aliento -El la miro ganando confianza.

-Gracias, debo decir que tuve muchas dudas por tu tamaño –

-Mis dudas murieron cuando abriste las piernas, esa imagen fue lo mas erótico que vi en mi vida-

Pese que el tono de los recuerdos iba en aumento, también lo hacia su confianza. Estaban logrando vencer su pudor, pensaron ambos

-Lo note cuando me penetraste, y aunque dolió mucho, supe manejarlo -

-Si, lo dejaste muy claro, anti-princesas- Ambos rieron.

-Debo confesar, que nunca pensé en tener relaciones a esta edad –Mas tranquila se sintió capaz de abrirse.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco. Los últimos años solo me centre en la magia, ya sabes -Maddie asintió, lo entendía perfectamente.

-Si, solo un objetivo y nada mas -Craig sonrío, no había encontrado a muchos que compartiera su punto de vista.

Cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron, chocaron puños satisfechos. Tal vez si hubieran hablado de esto antes, las cosas serian distintas. Pensaron ambos.

-Y quieres continuar? -Hablo Craig tras unos minutos de silencio. El tenia algunas cosas mas que decir, pero tal vez ya podían definir la experiencia.

-Mmh, cuando me llenaste, la sensación fue tan, ya sabes –Maddie no encontró una palabra para definirlo.

-Si y no, es decir, yo fui quien te lleno, pero creo que sentimos lo mismo, fue algo mas grande que el placer –Craig rió ligeramente, sin saber si definió bien la sensación.

-Exacto, y me sorprendí de que pudiéramos continuar después de eso – Ella rió también.

-A mi también. Y debo disculparme por obligarte a bajar, y luego reírme, pero la tentación me pudo - Maddie no se mostró molesta por el recuerdo.

-Esta bien, yo te abofeteé y creo me excedí con lo de la saliva -No oculto su vergüenza.

-Nah, lo repito, me gustó. Pero quiero saber de donde vino eso? -

-No se, sólo fue el calor del momento -

Pese charlar animadamente, el sonrojo en ambos no había desaparecido.

-Yo creo que lo mejor fue cuando te alcé, pude llegar tan profundo, la sensación fue atrapante -

-Me sorprendió mucho, y dude que tuvieras las fuerzas para mantenerte -

-Ni tanto, sentí mis piernas como gelatinas por momentos -Ambos rieron y luego quedaron en silenció, sólo quedaba algo por decir.

-Y bien? -Hablo Maddie luego de unos minutos.

-Que? -Craig elevó una ceja.

-Dilo -

-Por que no lo dices tú? -

-No, tú debes hacerlo -

-Y eso donde está escrito? -

-Eres el hombre, es lo natural! -

-Cualquiera! Tu no respetas estereotipos femeninos, yo por que debo respetar los masculinos? -

-Por que si y punto! -

La razón de la discusión tonta era simple. Si ya era claro que ambos habían disfrutado de lo ocurrido, sólo quedaba que lo admitieran abiertamente. Pero ninguno quiso hacerlo.

-Esto es tonto, solo dilo! -Craig suspiro con un gesto de molestia.

-No! Tu dilo! -Maddie no dio el brazo a torcer.

-Eh sido el más racional en todo el día, al menos debes concederme esta! -Pidió el chico chocando la mirada con su prima.

-Exacto, eres el más racional, yo no, así que tú debes decirlo! -

-Oye sólo aceptas lo que te conviene! -

-Así es! -

-No estés orgullosa de eso! -

-!Argh! -

-!Argh! -

Después de los gritos exasperados, ambos se giraron en dirección contraria.

Maddie sabía que Craig tenía razón, y que el comportamiento que ella había tenido no fue el mejor. Sin dudas el chico merecía esta.

Después de meditarlo y mascullar algo despectivo, ella se decidió.

-Yo... disfrute de lo sucedido -Pese al tono usado. Craig la escuchó y satisfecho sonrió.

-Yo también lo disfrute -Ambos suspiraron luego de eso, quitándose un peso de encima.

-Pero tu lo disfrutaste más -Se señalaron y lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se observaron confundidos por el atrevimiento del otro.

-Jaja, buena broma -Maddie le sonrió y Craig le respondió con la misma sonrisa falsa.

-Si, casi caigo -Rió de forma muy fingida.

Maddie movió su lengua por el interior de su mejilla, en su típico gesto de molestia.

-Disculpa? -Dijo luego de un duelo de miradas.

-No, no te disculpes, errar es humano -La observó sin quitar su falso gesto de alegría.

-Acaso debo recordarte quien inició todo? -

-Yo lo hice, pero al menos no abrí mis piernas con el deseo marcado -

-!Idiota! ! Cursi amante de la saliva!

-! Barbie amante del hardcore! -

-! Admite que lo disfrutaste más! -

-!Tu lo disfrutaste más! -

Maddie lanzó bofetadas pero fue detenida por Craig y comenzaron a forcejear.

-!Te veniste primero, preso de tu lujuria! ! Así que admítelo! -

-!Como podrías siquiera saberlo!? !Te vi muy perdida, gimiendo y disfrutando, como para creerte! -

Maddie logro liberar una mano y tomo con fuerza la mejilla de Craig. Este hizo lo mismo.

Pronto ambos tenían las manos en las mejillas del otro y tiraban con fuerza.

-!Adwmitleo ! -Maddie se dio a entender entre ese infantil forcejeo.

-!Tui Haszlow! -Craig también trato de comunicarse.

Un sonido peculiar los detuvo. Y se giraron hacia atrás lentamente. Sus expresiones se habían hechos pétreas.

Al final de la escalera había una ventana, alargada que era usada en el verano.

En el marco de esta ventana abierta, se encontraba Jack, recostado, detrás de él Laila. El con las mejillas sonrojadas y lágrimas retenidas aguantaba muy mal la risa. Ella sonrojada se alteró al saberse descubiertos.

La moneda cual proyectil balístico impacto a los segundos en la frente de Jack. Maddie se asombró por el lanzamiento de Craig.

-S-Solo vinimos a saludar -Asustada Laila ayudó a su novio a ponerse de pie y luego le pecho en dirección de la casa de este.

Jack pese al daño recibido y la moneda marcada en su frente. Se carcajeó sonoramente.

-Yo... realmente lo disfrute mucho anoche -Confeso Maddie, tratando de consolar a su primo.

-Yo también -Craig coloco una mano sobre la mano que su prima puso en su hombro. Con claro gesto de tristeza.

Sin dudas, con lo que haya escuchado Jack, tenía tela de sobra para fastidiar a Craig, por un largo tiempo.

La alarma del teléfono sonó y fue señal de que Craig debía cocinar.

Este como un fantasma se dirigió a la cocina. Maddie sólo lo observó sin saber que decir.

-... Pero si mamá no te hubiera prometido, que yo te acompañaría a tu baile. Tu hubieras aceptado ir al mío!? -Maddie tuvo que elevar el tono ya que tenía prohibido entrar a la cocina, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta por lo cual no debía esforzarse mucho.

-Te soy sincero o te miento!? -La respuesta de Craig ya no le había gustado. Este concentrado en su cocina ya había borrado la aparición de Jack de su memoria.

-Dime la verdad mago inútil -Ella ordenó y rodó los ojos ante la forma de ser de su primo.

-No, ni lo hubiera pensado, ya que no eres muy mi tipo, sin ánimos de ofender -La vos junto a otros sonidos le llegaron.

-Nah, tu tampoco eres ni tipo -Con nada más que la verdad ella le restó importancia.

-Jejeje, eso no fue lo que dejaste notar ayer~ -Una ligera risa se dejó escuchar.

-Es lo mismo para ti genio -Sonriendo contradijo Maddie.

-Mhm, cierto, cierto -

Mas conversaciones banales, y sonidos de instrumentos culinarios después.

La idea de espiar fue calando en el interior de Maddie, aburrida por los pocos temas a tratar.

Se fue acercando con el máximo sigilo, y llegó a la puerta de la cocina. Agachada, asomo con sumo cuidado su cabeza.

Un destello rojo y una frutilla quedó entre sus labios, manchando parte de su rostro.

\- Tengo tres mejores amigos, quienes son fieles adeptos a mis platillos. Y he dominado el arte de disciplinar a quien no sabe esperar. Espero no tener que hacerlo contigo -Las afiladas palabras del optimista chico, fueron acompañadas por un proyectil.

Maddie reaccionó a tiempo y la moneda solo alcanzó unas cuantas hebras doradas de su cabello. Impacta vio la moneda enterarse en el suelo, junto a muchas muecas y huellas similares. Supo que Craig no mentía y desistió de la idea de volver a espiar.

Comprendió perfectamente que la segunda pasión de su primo, era la cocina.

-Maddie... -Se encontró en un sitio oscuro, y un ente parecido a un humano comenzó a hablar. Este ser tenía grandes ojos azules en la panza y una gran fila de dientes.

-Maddie despierta~... -Cerro fuertemente los ojos y agito sus manos con molestia, tratando de sacar al ser de su conciencia.

-Despierta~ O voy a besarte ~ -Abrió los ojos de súbito y lanzó un gancho a lo que sea que tenía enfrenté.

-Mi carita! -Escucho a Craig lamentarse a su lado.

-!Que rayos crees que haces!? -Le rigió al chico que al lado del sofá, agachado se sostenía el rostro.

-!Yo debería preguntar eso! -Indignado se puso de pie, aun sosteniéndose la quijada.

-L-lo tienes merecido! No puedes hacerme esas bromas! -Maddie se negó a arrepentirse o disculparse.

-Comienzo a entender por qué no tenías cita para el bailé -Escupió despectivamente Craig.

-Que dijiste? -Con tono peligroso y afilada mirada, Maddie cuestiono.

-Dije que YO... -Se señaló con los pulgares.

-Comienzo a entender... -Llevo los dedos índices a la cabeza.

-Por que NO... -Hizo crus con sus ante brazos.

-Tenias cita... -Con sus manos fingió sostener una esfera.

-Para el bailé -Culmino con una pose de vals al aire.

Nunca en sus dieciséis años, Maddie había sido tratada de tal manera. Su rostro completamente rojo por la humillación.

-Sdjovx shkh -Tras ese sin sentido Maddie trato de golpear a Craig. Pero este tomo el puño de ella y la giró apresándola desde atrás.

-Ni creas! No soy un jodido saco de arena -Como pudo la sometió contra el sofá. Quedando sobre ella en una posición muy indecorosa.

-!Libérame! -Rugió forcejeando. Pero se encontró mucho más débil que el chico.

-Tengo noticias chica lista, perdiste tu virginidad hace solo horas, y acabas de despertar. Mientras yo estaba despierto bebiendo zumo energizante -Sonriendo con maldad explico Craig. Ante una incrédula Maddie.

-Ahh -No pudo evitar sonar de forma lamentablemente, cuando Craig apretó su trasero con fuerzas.

Este se inclinó sosteniendo ambas muñecas de la chica con una mano. Mordió la oreja de Maddie desde atrás, antes de hablar.

-Significa que puedo hacerte lo que quiera -Le susurró generando una corriente en su aún sensible cuerpo.

-N-no! -Sin escucharla, Craig mordisqueó, beso y lamió. Tanto en el cuello como en la oreja de su prisionera.

Tras minutos en los cuales los cuerpos de ambos aumentaron de temperatura. Craig al ver lo suficientemente roja a Maddie la soltó.

-Q-Que te sirva de lección! Si continúas atacando a las personas, no te quejes cuando estás tomen venganza - Con expresión avergonzada se dirigió a la cocina.

Maddie se sentó en el sofá, y casi se podía ver vapor salir de su rostro, pequeñas lágrimas eran retenidas. Se masajeo las muñecas y deseo con todo su ser seguir a su primo y darle una paliza, pero no debía.

Por que tenia razón, mientras el se mostró racional y atento desde el inicio del día. Ella sólo lo había agredido sin mas razón que su poca experiencia en algo así. Maddie no era tan violenta, pero se sentía tan insegura ante lo sucedido, que aún después de todo lo hablado, seguía a la defensiva.

-La cena esta lista -Craig llamo desde la cocina.

Maddie suspiro, debía disculparse, y no convertir una experiencia rara pero que disfruto en un recuerdo amargo.

Algunos minutos habían pasado y ninguno había pronunciado palabra, sentados frente a frente, ambos no cruzaban la mirada.

-Lo... -Craig fue cortado.

-No!... no lo digas -Maddie pidió, no podía permitir a su primo seguir siendo el chico amable y atento con ella, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Yo lo siento, te he golpeado todo el día y tratado mal por algo que ambos decidimos, todo lo malo fue por mi culpa, perdón -Con las máximas de las sinceridades, Maddie mantuvo la mirada ante un atento Craig. Este negó.

-No es justo que cargues con toda la culpa, yo también hice mi parte y lo siento por eso. Perdón por tocarte indebidamente -Hablo con solo la verdad. Lamentado su comportamiento.

-No lo creo, te has comportado bien, y sólo estabas molesto por como te trate -

-No este bien. Tú solo actuabas así debido a lo ocurrido, es normal estar a la defensiva si despiertas al lado de alguien que no quieres -

-Deja de darme excusa -

-Tú deja de excusar lo que hice -

Cruzaron las miradas frunciendo el ceño, y luego suspiraron.

-Es que no podemos disculparnos sin discutir? -Pidió Maddie con gesto de molestia.

-Por que no lo dejamos como que ambos somos idiotas? -Hablo con sabiduría Craig, la chica asintió.

-Perdón por ser una idiota -

-Perdón por ser un Idiota -

Tras eso sonrieron satisfechos, sintiendo que la experiencia vivida volvió a convertirse en un buen recuerdo.

-Ahora, hora del show! -Con motivación se puso de pie.

En la mesa, tres tazones de plata eran cubiertos por pañuelos, coloco uno de los más pequeños frente a Maddie. El otro del mismo tamaño frente a su asiento. Finalmente descubrió el más grande y rebeló una generosa cantidad de perfectas empanadas.

-Contemplar, el arte de la ilusión - Craig hizo movimientos teatrales y volvió a colocar los pañuelos sobre los tazones. Ejecuto el clásico nada bajo la manga, claro que a pesar de tener una camiseta. Maddie no dijo nada al respecto, no queriendo entorpecer el acto, por miedo a quedarse sin comida.

-Mirad pues yo traigo el asombro! -Levantado el pañuelo frente a Maddie, reveló a este lleno de empanadas. Hizo lo mismo con el otro. Y cuando llego al más grande, antes lleno ahora vacío.

Levantó las manos en señal del que el truco no terminaba hay.

Coloco un pañuelo en su hombro y mostró los otros al derecho y al revés. Para demostrar que no había nada, hizo a uno una bola y lo cubrió con el otro.

Contó junto a Maddie hasta tres y al descubrirlo, tres pequeños limones aparecieron en su mano.

Los depósito en la mesa sobre el pañuelo y tomo al que tenía en el hombro. Y volvió a demostrar que este tampoco tenia nada. Con gesto concentrado comenzó a darle forma, hasta lograr un cuchillo o daga. Fingió al tocar el filo cortarse causando una risa departe de Maddie.

Tomo uno de los limones y con su daga de pañuelo logro cortarlo por la mitad, y hizo lo mismo con el otro. Y puso los trozos sobre el pañuelo de la mesa.

Volvió al pañuelo daga a su forma original y luego lo volvió a moldear, esta vez una rosa que dio a la chica presente. Esta lo acepto a esta altura con el asombro marcado en sus facciones. Tomo a la rosa sin creerlo, realmente era una tela, con forma y peso.

Tomo a los trozos y al aún limón enteró y los puso dentro del tazón vacío. Lo cubrió con el pañuelo de la mesa y luego hizo desaparecer lo que segundos antes había puesto hay.

Tras unos movimientos con el pañuelo lo hizo dividir como si siempre hubieran sido dos. Coloco ambos a un lado de los tazones con empanadas.

-Corte, y corte -Tras decir eso levantó los pañuelos y rebeló dos platos con cuatros trozos de limones.

Volvió a unir los pañuelos y lo coloco en el tazón. Rebeló al limón enteró tras levantar el pañuelo, Volvió a cubrirlo y está vez una pequeña bandeja verde con pan apareció.

Tras colocar la bandeja a un lado, prosiguió a hacer movimientos extravagantes con el pañuelo. Lo coloco sobre el tazón y noto que no lo cubría completamente. Con gesto de tener una idea hizo que el pañuelo entrará en una sola mano. Tiro del único trozo que se podía ver pero no salió el pañuelo si no un pequeño salero. Confundido lo puso en la mesa.

Volvió a intentar sacar el pañuelo de su mano y está vez lo hizo aunque era más grande. Comprobó y ahora cubría plenamente al razón vacío. Con fuerza comenzó a achicar la forma del tazón produciendo un sonido de metal. Cuando solo quedó un pequeño cuadro, elevo la tela y un florero trasparente y artesanal con detalles de plata apareció.

-Por favor, cubre completamente la rosa entre tus manos -Con voz calma pidió a una alucinada Maddie. Esta obedeció pero sintió las espinas y se detuvo.

-Confía en mi -A esta altura del truco no había forma que Maddie rechazase esa petición. Sintió las manos de Craig sobre las suyas dándole seguridad. Contaron hasta tres y cubrieron completamente la rosa. Pero esta vez las espinas no se sintieron.

-Sopla y piensa en alguna flor, luego abre las manos -Pidió y ella obedeció. Sorprendida a más no poder. Una simple margarita se encontraba entre sus manos. Sonriendo Craig la tomo.

-Et finit -Dijo y coloco la margarita en el florero artesanal.

-!Whou! !Whou! -Con ávido Maddie aplaudió y victoreo, sin entrar en su maravillado ser.

-Gracias, gracias. Son el mejor público -Sonriendo algo avergonzado Craig bromeó.

-!Pero por que rayos no hiciste eso en mi baile!? -Sonriendo ampliamente cuestiono Maddie.

-Es un truco muy personal y no me siento seguro con comida ajena -Confeso divertido.

-Fue increíble -Sin miedo a parecer una niña, la chica continua felicitando.

-Me alegra aprobar en magia, pero también quiero saber tu opinión sobre mi arte culinario -Craig se sentó y invito a Maddie probar su platillo.

-Claro -Feliz por el magnífico entretenimiento, Maddie llevo una empanada hacia su boca.

-Ahh -Un suspiro encantado escapó entre sus labios. Llevo unos dedos hacia su mejilla y inclinó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas. Cerro los ojos en un gesto casi de éxtasis.

-Ehhh~? Me tomaste una foto~? -Con una expresión carente de molestia o perturbación, Maddie se expresó de forma adorable.

-Nah, Te dije que mis empanadas te harían alucinar, seguro lo imaginaste - Divertido se aprovechó del estado de la ahora niña frente a él.

-Whaa~ También son de jamón y queso~? -Craig rió sin evitarlo. Realmente quería decir lo adorable que era su prima en ese momento. Pero había aprendido su lección.

Maddie y Craig estaban listos para despedirse. Sin remordimientos ni ápices de tristeza, sólo un lindo recuerdo de su primera vez. Con sus altibajos y demás. Listos para no verse en el tiempo que la vida quiera.

Siempre la curiosidad de querer conocer un poco más a alguien estaba. Pero en este casó lo mejor prensaron, sería dejar las cosas mientras todo iba bien. Y convertirlo en un accidente feliz o algo de una noche si se quiere.

El volvería a su magia y sus amigos. Ella a su equipo y aventura familiares y de amistades.

Ya sólo faltaba que alguien fuera por Maddie, y mientras esperaban, veían en la tranquilidad del sofá una muy buena película.

Los golpes en la puerta fueron algo extraño ya que existía un timbre. Al notar que estos no paraban, ambos fueron confundidos a la puerta principal.

Tras abrirla encontraron a Pete, con una clara expresión agitada.

-Papa estas bien? -Preocupada cuestiono Maddie. Pero su padre no respondió y por un largo momento observó con saña a Craig, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

La alerta se activó en ambos tras un pensamiento. Pero era imposible no? El no podría saber lo que hicieron, nadie de hecho, más que Jack y Laila. Pero era ridículo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que ellos hayan hablado, sobre todo específicamente al padre de Maddie.

Aprovecho la teatralidad que adquirió en sus actos, Craig sonrió demostrando pura inocencia e ignorancia. Sorprendiendo incluso a Maddie.

-Se ve cansado tío Pete, quiere que le traiga algo? -La voz no tembló y no dejo ver malas intenciones. El hombre mayor se quedó algo confundido.

-Hicieron algo que no debían? -Cuestiono finalmente estrechando la mirada.

-Solo ir al baile, divertirse y luego volver. Ya cené con Craig si es lo que te preocupa -Maddie había levantado un ceja, sin mirarse nerviosa o falsa, evitando mentir pero sin decir toda la verdad. Por que había cosas que no podía decirle a su padre, no son poner en peligro a terceros.

-En serio? -Taladro con sus pupilas la mirada de su sobrino, pero este ni siquiera se inmutó.

-También hubo magia, si es que le interesa saber -Explico moviendo sus manos y sacando una moneda para luego desaparecerla.

Pete suspiro y se rasco la cabeza con confusión. Pero claro los jóvenes no comprendieron el por qué.

-Oh, eso me recuerda -Craig saco un pañuelo y lo coloco sobre su brazo.

-Un presente? -Se quedó confundido, lo que debía ser un bol plástico con empanadas dentro, era uno lleno de limones.

-Bueno, no todo los trucos salen bien -Explico con algo de vergüenza, ante la incrédula mirada del padre he hija.

-Esperen sólo un momento -Craig fue y volvió de la cocina con otro bol, esta vez era el correcto.

-Eh? No debiste -Maddie contenta trato de tomar el bol pero su padre se adelantó.

-Tengo entendido que eres un excelente cocinero - Dijo mientras inspeccionaba las empanadas.

-No, no tanto -Mintió Maddie para evitar que su padre seguramente tras probar una empanada, decida comerse todo.

-Sip, soy más normal de lo que mis padres le hicieron creer -Intuyo todo perfectamente el mago. Maddie le sonrió agradecida.

-Despídete Maddie, nos vemos Craig, salúdame a tus padres -Tras las formalidades, el hombre dejo en paz el bol y se dirigió a su auto.

-Pues es todo supongo -Hablo Maddie.

-Sip, es más difícil de lo que parecía -Confeso Craig.

Se miraron un momento y luego sonrieron, leyendo sus mentes. Se dieron un abrazo ya que lo creyeron la mejor forma de decir adiós.

-Gracias por ser accidentalmente, mi primera vez -En voz baja dijeron al unísono.

Tras separarse, rieron levemente. Ahora ya no había nada más que decir.

-Espero no verte en mucho tiempo -Ella le sonrió tras alzar el pequeño bolso que había preparado para su estadía en el lugar.

-Yo también lo espero -El le siguió la corriente.

Observo como ella subió al auto y se agitaron las manos para luego poner en marcha. El la vio hasta desaparecer en la distancia. Luego cerró la puerta, cerrando también un importante capítulo de su corta vida.

Bostezando se dirigió a su cuarto tras apagar las luces y revisar puertas y ventanas. Encendió su teléfono ya que después del mensaje de Jack se negó a atender a cualquier persona.

Quedó sorprendido de la cantidad de mensajes que había, muchos amigos y familiares. Su preocupación no bajo cuando noto que la mayoría traían un link, eliminando algún accidente de sus padres.

Tras abril el link y ver el cargar de YouTube. Se quedó paralizado.

-Oh, Oh -Fue lo único que reaccionó a decir, y deslumbró posibles problemas en el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Two shot, One Night.

Capitulo único B: Never see coming…

-Y como te fue? -Su padre Hablo mientras conducía tranquilamente.

-Bastante bien, mejor que en mi baile -Hablo sin prestar mucha atención realmente.

-Sabes vi un vídeo pero... -

-Papa? -La chica que veía por la ventanilla se giró, y quedó impactada.

-Estas llorando? -Cuestiono la realidad.

-Son las mejores empanadas que he probado en mi vida -Confeso entre lágrimas, una empanada a medio comer en su mano.

-Seh, podrías no comer y llorar mientras conduces? No quisiera, ya sabes, morir -Se expreso de forma nerviosa e incrédula.

-No se lo digas a tu madre -Pidió con la boca llena, terminando su comida. Trato de tomar otra pero Maddie se lo impidió.

-Papa no! Vamos a chocar! -Y no dejaras nada quiso decir, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Pero las necesito! -Su padre trato de arrebatarle el bol con una mano.

-No más que la vida o yo! -Exclamo sin dejar ir el bol entre sus brazos.

-Maddie no seas cruel con tu famélico padre -Tosió de forma exagerada.

-!No finjas morir, por empanadas de pollo, jamón y queso! -Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

-También hay de jamón y queso? -Hablo con un hilo de voz. Despegando la mirada del camino.

-! Wha! !No quiero morir! - Ese grito femenino fue escuchado en una ruta cualquiera de Estados Unidos.

Maddie cayó en su cama con gesto cansado. Fue algo duro tener que evitar que su padre se quedase con todas las empanadas.

Por suerte llegaron al hogar sin accidentes. Pero al cruzar la puerta su padre le arrebató el bol. Y la comida no pasó de la sala. Era una lástima que Liv y Joey no estuvieran presentes, pero así era la vida.

La última empanada estaba entre los labios de Maddie. Esta sonrió y desde su posición al fin noto a Liv. Esta se encontraba muy emocionada con algunas servilletas a su alrededor, en su regazo la laptop.

Maddie quiso cuestionar el por qué del estado de su hermana, pero tenía algo más importante en la boca, además de estar cansada. No obstante con su mirada dio a entender su preocupación.

-!Al menos préstame más atención que a la comida! -Pidió molesta Liv.

Maddie por obvias razones no respondió, tubo que terminar su comida, suspirar. Y luego, se acostó de costado para meditar lo dicho por Liv.

-!Que tan desconsiderada puedes ser!? -La roza le mandó una almohada que impidió a la chica dormir.

Tras mascullar algo despectivo, Maddie su puso al lado de Liv.

-Espero que sea importante Hollywood -Dijo de forma molesta.

-Mira, yo quise esto para nuestro baile, pero no hubo tantos momentos ideales -Hablo Ignorando completamente el estado de su hermana.

El video en Youtube, se titulaba "Citas, Parejas y algo más" y fue subido por una preparatoria que se le hizo demasiada conocida.

El vídeo en sí se trataba de muchas recopilaciones de vídeos hechos en un baile escolar, todos respecto a parejas, escena con subtítulos con alguna leyenda para hacer entender un poco más a quien lo veía.

Tres parejas llamaron poderosamente su atención, haciéndola que habrá por completo los ojos.

"Pero algunas parejas son sencillamente... diferentes"

Ella negó lentamente tras leer eso. Esa parte del vídeo parecía más elaborada, pues se podían apreciar diferentes puntos de vista.

Una rubia con gafas y vestido celeste. Era escoltada a la pista por un Pelinegro trajeado de forma informal.

Tras llegar la música cambio y ella dio a entender que se marchaba, pero el la detuvo.

"Espera, necesito decirte algo importante"

"No, esta bien. Esto no podía pasar de un baile"

"Por favor, te necesito"

"..."

Comenzaron a bailar de forma de vals y ella descanso su cabeza en el hombro de el.

"No se que nos espera en el futuro, y no puedo prometer que todo irá bien... Pero si te quedas conmigo, te prometo que lucharé cada día por ser mejor y proteger tu sonrisa."

Ella sonrió.

"De verdad? "

"Te lo prometo"

Se separaron un poco y mirándose a los ojos hicieron comprender el amor que sentían.

"Por que mi amor por ti no es un sentimiento... "

Comenzó el.

"Es una forma de existir"

Completo ella.

El se inclinó tomándola por la cintura, y ella lo abrazo por sobre los hombros. Cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un ideal beso.

Luego fueron alzados en hombros por todos, quienes coreaban "El magnífico" Ambos rieron entre ese festejo.

"Magnificencia, es disfrutar del amor y soñar con un futuro mejor"

El vídeo muestra los créditos.

CUALQUIERA! Pensó Maddie. Cuestiono que mente siniestra grava a dos adolescentes ebrios y los muestra como la pareja más dulce de la Web.

-No es hermoso? -Liv hablo emocionada, realmente la última pareja era única.

-Seh -Sin saber por qué, respondió.

-Sabes papá tuvo la loca idea de que eran tu y Craig, puedes creerlo? -Rió alegremente, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas.

-Jaja Muy buena -La voz de Maddie tembló.

Liv había desechado esa idea inmediatamente, pero ahora con Maddie cerca se la replanteo.

-No es la prepa donde Craig asiste? -

-No, no creo -

-Y no fue ayer el bailé? -

-Seh -

-Y... no es magnifico el apodo mas común para los magos? -Las fichas cayeron en fila, en la mente de Liv.

Ambas guardaron silencio. El bolso mal colocado en la cama de Maddie cayo, y rebeló parte de un vestido celeste y un ramillete púrpura.

Liv tomo mucho aire lista para un grito de emoción. Pero Maddie le tapó la boca.

-Te diré! Pero no grites -Pidió sintiéndose mal. Maldiciendo a quien allá subido el vídeo.

Maddie realmente no creyó que tendría que explicar algo esa misma noche. Tal vez en uno, dos o tres años. Pero la vida solía ser tan cruel.

Conociendo a Liv, se adelantó a seguramente una serie de eventos donde está buscaría la historia completa de lo ocurrido.

Por lo tanto había tenido que confesar todo sin entrar en muchos detalles vergonzosos.

Liv había escuchado todo atentamente, y cuando su hermana llegó al final, sólo atino a agachar la mirada. Vapor se podía ver salir de su cabeza, y se cuestiono que decir al respecto.

-Eh, eh, mhn -

-No, no te esfuerces -Maddie al ver el conflicto de su hermana la calmó, realmente no era la mejor para algo así.

-Y, ahora que? -Curiosa por saber los planes futuros que Maddie no había especificados.

-Pues nada, cada uno por su camino, y que sea solo un lindo recuerdo -Se estiró y bostezo, dando por entender la poca importancia del asunto.

-Eh? Pero se aman tanto -Exclamo sorprendida, haciendo ahogarse a Maddie.

-Oye, tu escuchas a las personas cuando te hablan!? -Le riño Maddie, Liv se rió. Y se planteó la siguiente pregunta, ella más que nadie sabía que su hermana era alguien preparada, pero había cometido una irresponsabilidad,

-Pero como sabes que no estás?... ya sabes. Si no usaron protección -Con preocupación pregunto esta vez.

-Tranquila, tomamos las medidas necesarias, todo irá bien - Aseguro con plena confianza.

-Estas segura? -

Su conversación con Liv de hace una semanas, volvió a su mente. Salió del baño con gesto enfermo y cansado. Ese recuerdo había vuelto mucho en los últimos días, cuando se sentía fatal, era como si algo dentro de ella tratara de decirle algo. Pero aún se negaba ante esa posibilidad.

Se recostó boca arriba, pensando en que hacer. Era consciente que lo mejor era hacer una prueba casera y esperar que todo haya sido nada.

Pero no tenías el valor ni las fuerzas para hacerlo, no sola. Y pensó en alguien que le acompañase, aunque su familia y amigos salieron por descarte de forma inmediata. Lo mejor sería que fuera el otro culpable de lo que posiblemente sucede.

Conciente de que había pateado el asunto los últimos días, se decidió. Debía de sacarse la duda ese mismo día.

Craig se encontraba en su habitación, confeccionando un dispositivo para un nuevo acto que planeaba. Lo acompañaban sus tres mejores amigos, estos perdían el tiempo disperso en el lugar.

-Jejeje -Quien reía de forma enajenada era Jack, que recostado en la cama lanzaba la almohada hacia arriba.

-Ya van semanas así, déjalo ir -Pidió Craig sin girarse al punk del grupo.

-No puedo, casi puedo sentir que estuve aquí. Puedo ver cómo Maddie te golpeaba y insultaba, y tu rogabas por más -Continuo riendo.

-Por que insistes en que soy masoquista!? -Si bien no podía negar que la chica si lo golpeó y denigró en algunos momentos, no fue en la índole que Jack creía.

-Tu ropa con candados, usas maquillaje y esta lo que escuché. Debes admitir que es lo único que haces pensar -Razono el punk.

-Jack es suficiente -Hablo Johan.

-Es cierto ya no es divertido -A su lado Murray apoyo, ambos en la PC. Craig sonrió, feliz del apoyo de sus amigos.

-No se debe juzgar a alguien, sin importar los fetiches que este tenga -Discurso Johan.

-!Por que no se van todos a la...! -Craig se interrumpió, y soporto la risa de los demás. Tenía una llamada.

Su expresión se volvió sería tras ver la foto y nombre de quién lo llamaba. Sus amigos se centraron en el.

Craig con dudas contesto, realmente no quería recibir esa llamada, menos después de tres semanas de lo ocurrido.

"Maddie?"

"Si... hola "

"Hola .. Eh?.. Sucede algo?"

"No, es decir.. No lo sé. Pero quiero averiguarlo "

"Quieres que este hay, verdad "

"Si, si puedes hoy mejor "

"Ok, llegare a la noche a más tardar "

"Gracias, te espero "

"No agradezcas, estamos en esto juntos "

"Si.. "

"Oye, tranquila, todo irá bien "

"Esperemos que sí... nos vemos"

"Nos vemos "

Craig terminó la llamada, y el cuarto se quedó en silencio.

Sus amigos conocían la situación, y como el, intuían que cuando una chica con la cual decidiste no volver a verte, te llama semanas después de tener relaciones sin protección. Solo podía significar una cosa.

-Fuiste un gran amigo -Johan

-Fue muy interesante mientras duró -Murray

-La verdad solo me junté contigo por tu comida -Jack.

Los tres pasaron y le dieron un ligero golpe en la espalda, para luego retirarse.

-Ahora necesitamos otro raro para el grupo -Animadamente se escuchó a Jack.

-Que tal Rick? -Murray revisó su teléfono.

-No, otro -Pidió bostezando Johan

Con expresión pétrea Craig observó como sus "Amigos" lo abandonaban sin más. Y la idea de acribillarlos con monedas pasó por su cabeza.

Desde su ventana abierta vio como los tres se ponían en fila frente a su casa, y se giraban en su dirección. Los tres extendieron la derecha y elevaron el pulgar sonriéndole.

-!Te extrañaremos! -Una lluvia de monedas se vio salir de la casa, y como pudieron escaparon de la ira de Craig.

Maddie se dirigió a la puerta con cierta urgencia, había estado esperando todo el día en la sala. Y al fin había escuchado el timbre sonar en aquel extraño sábado. Cuando ya pasaban de la siete.

-Oye Maddie, no le dijiste a tu familia que lo hicimos? -Fue lo primero que Craig pregunto al abrirse la puerta. Claro después de aparecer en una cortina de humo.

Maddie se planteó seriamente, que tan idiota, inconsciente, bruto y un sin fin de despectivos más, podía llegar a ser una persona. Y se giro lentamente.

Todos los integrantes familiares estaban hay, esperando la cena. Y las reacciones de cada uno fue distinta.

Karen quedó boquiabierta por lo escuchado.

Parker confundido, ayudó a Joey quien es estaba ahogando con un trozo de manzana.

Liv se cubrió el rostro con gesto avergonzado.

Y la cabeza de la familia destruyo en su mano la lata de soda que bebía. Luego comenzó a ponerse rojo y venas se podían apreciar en su frente, temblando se puso de pie.

-Ca-Cariño espera -Karen trato de detener a su esposo pero este ya estaba fuera de sí.

-Craig -Hablo Maddie, tal vez sintiendo lástima por el chico a su lado.

-Si? -Temeroso cuestiono.

-Corre -No necesito oír nada más.

Pronto el adolescente se vio siendo perseguido por un hombre de mediana edad muy parecido a una bestia.

-Nghjodc! hcjihfnx! -Craig supo de donde venía el sin sentido que Maddie rugía cuando perdía el control.

-!Por que está familia sólo quiere agredirme!? -Se lamento sin detener su huida, por que nada bueno le sucedería si era atrapado por su tío.

-No deberíamos ayudarlo? -Liv con preocupación se puso al lado de Maddie. Esta pensó esa pregunta, en teoría si deberían, pero claro sólo era una teoría.

Tras media hora de persecución, finalmente las gemelas lograron convencer a su padre de no matar a Craig.

Ahora Maddie junto a Craig se encontraban en el gran sofá en la sala, Pete en su sofá era calmado por Karen quien se sentaba a su lado como usualmente hacia. Los demás habían sido despachados a la cocina.

-Bien quiero que me digan que pasó y por qué? -Como apenas controlándose el padre de familia se expreso.

-Pues...- Inmediatamente el hombre uso la bocina en Craig dejándolo medio sordo y interrumpiéndolo.

-Ya basta Pete! -Su mujer le quitó la bocina, antes de que todos quedarán sordos.

-Ahora vamos a calmarnos, tal vez sólo exageramos y no pasó algo tan grave -Continuo Karen.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón.. -El hombre suspiro y hizo gestos de calma.

-Jaja, no se que estaba pensando. Solo vamos a.. !Te mataré! !Te mataré! !Como te atreves a tocar a mi niña!? -Maddie y Karen se lanzaron sobre la cabeza de la familia, impidiendo que este atacara a Craig. El cual se había refugiado detrás del sofá.

-! Papá ya detente! -Pidió cansada Maddie, esto logro calmarlo un poco.

El hombre volvió a su asiento mascullando malos deseos hacia el adolescente.

-Craig sal de hay -Ordeno Karen para poder hablar como corresponde.

-No tía, prefiero quedarme aquí -Le tembló un poco la voz.

-Ahora -Amenazo su prima, y lo mejor era escucharla.

Nuevamente en sus lugares, la tensión se hizo evidentemente.

-Y bien? -Tosió Karen.

Craig y Maddie cruzaron miradas, y se preguntaron mucho con ese cruce. Después de un suspiro de parte del adolescente, se supo quien perdió.

El cerro los ojos y se mentalizo, al abrirlos sólo quedó confianza y sinceridad. Mostrando una actitud muy lejana del chico asustado de hace unos minutos.

-Si me lo permiten, sólo relatare lo superficial, para no incomodar a los presentes -Sonriendo amablemente Craig deslumbró. Los adultos quedaron impactados y se cuestionaron quien era este joven frente a ellos.

Maddie hizo su típico gesto de molestia y comenzó a dudar de la honestidad que Craig había demostrado los días que habían pasado juntos. Tal vez nunca fue amable ni atento con ella y todo había sido una actuación.

-Adelante -Desconfío Pete.

-Antes que nada, deben saber que yo he terminado con una chica muy especial hace no mucho, y deben tener en cuenta la sensible situación que Maddie respecto a su ex. El bailé fue casi perfecto y no pudimos evitar disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero alguna mala influencia había puesto algo en el ponche, y nos vimos embriagados sin saber. Fue esa combinación que nos llevó a caer en los brazos del otro. Pero quiero que sepan que no culpamos al alcohol de lo ocurrido, fue puramente nuestra decisión. Y somos los únicos responsables de lo ocurrido o lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro. El alcohol solo fue una influencia, que nos dio el valor para experimentar, para probar que no estamos solos, para amar y sentirse amado a través de la piel. Y les pido! Que no sean duros con Maddie, ella sólo quiso demostrarse su valía como mujer. Como yo, ella sufrió el desamor, y aquel momento que vivimos es la prueba. De que merecemos el amor, por que somos hermosos -

Craig se había puesto de pie, gestos de tristeza y valor, sin mostrar arrepentimientos. Un acto que para cualquiera sería algo exagerado pero también sumamente sincero. Y al terminar puso una mano sobre su corazón y derramó una lágrima.

Maddie agachó la mirada con una mano sobre la boca. Algunos creerían que era un gesto de asombro o por haber sido cautivada, pero no era el caso. Sus facciones demostraron lo enferma que se sentía.

Nadie nunca había manipulado la verdad de tal forma, era algo casi cruel. Hizo parecer a dos adolescentes alcoholizados que tuvieron relaciones de forma irresponsable. Como si fueran dos almas torturadas que no tenían otra salida en el momento.

-Oh Maddie, lo siento! -Karen conmovida trato de ir a abrazar a su pequeña. Pero Pete se lo impidió.

El hombre no creía en una sola palabra de aquellos que iban tras sus niñas. Craig no era la excepción.

-Usaron protección? -La afilada pregunta no perturbó al adolescente. Quien estaba listo para mentir descaradamente si era necesario, para darle tiempo a que Maddie haga la prueba casera.

Pero fue ella quien los delató, su padre la miro a los ojos y con cobardía Maddie apartó la mirada.

Karen quien había notado el estado enfermo y cansado de su hija, perdió el color de la piel.

-Oh, Dios... -Atino a decir.

-L-lo mejor es no hacer locuras -El acto de Craig comenzó a temblar, y los nervios aparecieron en su voz.

Pete se puso de pié y se posicionó frente a su "querido sobrino" listo para enterrarle en el sofá y el suelo.

-Ti-tío Pete, no hay que perder la calma -Rió de forma nerviosa, pero al parecer nada ni nadie iban a detener al hombre frente a él.

Viéndose totalmente acorralado, supo que sólo quedaba una carta por jugar.

-Tr-tr-!Traje comida! -El puño cerrado se freno a sólo centímetros del coco del chico.

Maddie salio de su derrotismo, y dudo de que eso sea suficiente para detener la ira de su padre, sin importar lo bien que su primo cocinará.

Pete puso una mano en el hombro de Craig y sonrió.

-Creo que exagere, empecemos de nuevo en la cena, hijo -Craig suspiro feliz de seguir en una pieza.

-No hay problema, todo está en el auto por cierto -Apenas mostrar la llave, Pete la tomo afilando su sonrisa.

-Yo la iré trayendo, siéntete cómodo, disfruta con Maddie si quieres -Concedió de forma amable, como si su hija ya hubiera perdido importancia para el.

-!No me vendas por comida! -Maddie dejo ver su clara indignación.

-Seh, seh, vamos cielo ayúdame a traer todo -Ignorando olímpicamente a su "adorada hija" Pete se retiró junto a Karen. Esta suspiro aliviada de no tener que explicar a su hermana una tragedia.

Maddie no dejó su gesto de molestia.

-Por eso tardaste en llegar -No pregunto realmente.

-Sip, creí que tu familia ya sabía todo, lo siento - Se disculpo, pero a esta altura Maddie ya no sabía cómo tomar la sinceridad de Craig.

-Nah, todo salió perfecto! -El tono usado dejo todo claro.

-No hay necesidad de ser sarcástica y por qué te enojas conmigo? -Craig no veía razón de eso, si bien había metido la pata, era lo mejor ahora, a que todo explotara más adelante.

-Tu acto me molesta! Que fue eso!? Acaso también lo usaste conmigo!? -Su desconfianza era evidente en la mirada.

-Solo actuó cuando hay magia de por medio y en casos extremos! No soy un mentiroso! -El no tolero la acusación de Maddie.

-Eres un mago! Tu apodo es El Engañoso también! -Se puso de pie.

-Esa fue una etapa! Y cuando soy un mago es natural que cree ilusión! Pero si no tengo mi traje ni maquillaje no! -Se puso a altura de la chica.

-!Como quieres que te crea!? -Ella lo empujo.

-!Por que eres Maddie Rooney y nunca te entregarías a un mentiroso! -La respuesta la enmudeció por muchas razones.

Era cierto... Ella podía ser engañada hasta cierto punto, pero si sentía un poco de desconfianza, no aceptaría algo así de importante, sin importar la influencia del alcohol. Se sorprendió de la concepción que Craig tenía de ella y se sintió avergonzada por desconfiar de el.

Maddie recordó que Craig era un apasionado, y era normal que se haya esforzado mucho en el acto reciente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era para tranquilizar a sus padres.

La chica supo que nuevamente, había sobre reaccionado.

-Tu tienes la culpa por confundirme! -Se cruzo de brazos y se puso de espalda.

-Oye, que clase de disculpa es ésa? -Craig no podía comprender a su prima.

-Como sea -Maddie se negó a ceder y se dirigió a la cocina, el chico la siguió. Pues debía adueñarse de esta, claro después de convencer a su tía Karen.

La rubia quiso abrir la puerta pero algo se lo impidió, volvió a intentar y está ves lo logró.

-h-hey como les fue -

-Seh que honda -

Tanto Liv como Joey tenían la nariz roja, seguramente por el merecido golpe por estar espiando detrás de la puerta.

Parker levantó la mano a modo de saludo, Craig le respondió de la misma forma.

El más joven del lugar, ágil de mente como era se había instruido en esos minutos, a través de su teléfono Sobre lo que su hermana había hecho con Craig, el pudor sólo le duró unos minutos, por lo que sonrió.

-Así que Craig, se podría decir que te divertiste… llenando a Maddie, no? -El nombrado se ahogó con el aire. Y los demás se sonrojaron furiosamente. La otra nombrada se dispuso a educar a base de violencia al bromista hermano menor que tenía.

Por suerte para Parker sus padres llegaron para salvarle.

La mayoría del clan Rooney se encontraba a la mesa, Craig servía la cena con ayuda de Karen. Esta se mostraba recelosa tras perder la cocina frente a su sobrino.

Craig satisfecho con su labor, tomo asiento entre las gemelas. Maddie se mostró aún molesta, sobre todo con su padre, quien dejó bastante claro que la regalaría por un poco comida, aunque deliciosa, seguía siendo solo comida. Liv estaba expectante, deseosa por probar aquello por lo cual, su padre había abandonado toda ira. Los demás chicos se habían retirado a la sala, con sus platos, uno por seguridad y el otro pues no quería saber más sobre lo ocurrido.

-Y bien? que nos has preparado esta vez hijo? -Apropiándose del muchacho, Pete hablo felizmente. Sin tomar importancia en la participación de su mujer en la cocina.

-Pues, yo traje mi lasaña soul, y sazone el ya delicioso estofado que tía Karen preparaba -La mujer le sonrió por el cumplido.

-"Alma"? -Liv cuestiono por el misterioso nombre.

-Es debido a los ingredientes que uso, y las cuatros capas que tiene -Explico con felicidad, demostrando su amor por la cocina.

\- Y eso serían? -Maddie pico con el tenedor su porción de lasaña.

-Ya te lo dije, un mago no rebela sus secretos. Pero tranquila, si mamá me dijo correctamente, esto no tendría ningún reacción alérgica departe de nadie -Hizo memoria interna.

-Eh? no debiste tomarte tantas molestias -Pete concedió, demostrando que ahora tenía un nuevo favorito y no era ninguno de sus hijos. Oye no concedas permisos para intoxicar! Pensaron los presentes.

-Eh, por favor disfruten -Dijo forzando una sonrisa Craig, y recordó a un trío que se comportaba igual a su tío.

Tras el primer bocado...

-! Delicioso~~!- El clan exclamó, a excepción de Maddie, quien prefirió guardarse su comentario.

-Increíble~ Increíble~ -Entre bocados Pete dio su sincera opinión.

-Realmente eres excelente Craig -Felicito su tía.

-Si Maddie no está embarazada, por favor cásate conmigo~! -La irracional petición de Liv causó que la nombrada y el adolescente se ahogaran.

-Hollywood de que estas hablando!? -Molesta por la broma le bramó su gemela.

-Pero cocina tan bien~ Casi puedo verme llegar luego de grabar, y ser recibida por alimentos así, sería tan Cute~~ -La chica se puso las manos en las mejillas sonrojadas, meciéndose de lado a lado.

-Oye, yo también tengo sueños -Le explico Craig, pero fue completamente ignorado por la chica. Se giró molesto y chocó la mirada con Pete. Este le guiño el ojo y asintió. Ni lo sueñes viejo, fue lo que Craig pensó.

Maddie quien había notado el intercambio silencioso, hizo su típico gesto de irritación. Al parecer su padre no sólo estaba dispuesto a entregarla a ella, por la comida de Craig. Y comprendió como alguien como su primo, podía tener los amigos y la ex que tenía. El era la prueba de la frase, "Panza llena, corazón contento".

-Saira me dijo que cocinas desde pequeño, pero desde cuando exactamente? -Poniendo fin a la pequeña disputa, Karen hablo.

-Pues, desde cerca de los cinco años, comencé ayudando a mamá en la cocina. Y desde los seis cocinó por mi mismo, aunque en esa época, tenia que ser supervisado y sólo podía haber comida horneada... -Llevo una mano a la quijada en un gesto pensativo.

-...Así que puede decirse que todo lo que puedo hacer es el fruto de diez años de experiencia -Termino sonriendo, la mesa quedó en silencio. Y asombrados por la diligencia del muchacho, los presentes podían imaginarse a un pequeño Craig tratando de sacar un pollo del horno.

Maddie se negó a reconocer algún parentesco con su diligencia en el deporte y la de Craig.

-Es igual de diligente que tu, Maddie! -Liv se expresó con una peculiar sonrisa.

-Seh, gracias por anunciarlo -Eso fue puramente sarcástico, pero su gemela como se esperaba, lo ignoro.

-Y dime, hijo, ya has pensado si obtendrás tu maestría? -Ignorando a sus gemelas, y dejando denotar el apodo. Quedó más claro hacia donde esto se dirigía.

Una entrevista al yerno, pensaron los jóvenes.

-Tío Pete, aún... -

-Papa -

-Eh?

-Dime papa -

-Nah, no pienso hacerlo -Se negó rotundamente a la idea.

-Por favor, insisto! -Sonrisa amenazadora.

-No, gracias! -Sonrisa retadora.

-Al menos piénsalo! -Craig lo meditó por un segundo.

-Solo puedo llamarlo viejo! -

-Me encantaría! -

Saber cómo se emocionaron tanto que azotaron las palmas en la mesa, poniéndose de pie. Era algo que desconocía completamente las féminas presente, pero por lógica ninguna intervino.

-Ahora continuemos -Pidió Pete, luego de volver a sentarse.

-Como decía viejo, aún no he decidido la universidad, es decir, hay muchos sitios para estudiar gastronomía. Pero si, tengo planeado obtener el título de chef, mientras sigo evolucionando mi sentido de la magia. Pues aunque sea mejor en un arte que en la otra, son mis dos pasiones - Pete, asentía de forma orgullosa, el resto se mantuvo al margen de la conversación de padre e hijo.

-Y la actuación? por que me convenciste hace un momento -Karen dio su opinión.

-Es algo obligado cuando uno es mago, y aún me cuesta centrarme en un estilo, pero creo que me quedare con el teatral, elegante. Después del fracaso de Krahgg el engañoso, no quiero volver al estilo exagerado -Como si un foco se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, tomo la mano de Liv, quien con la mirada cuestiono el por que. Craig se inclinó y le susurró algo, esta sonrió divertida.

Tras ponerse de pie ante la atenta mirada de todos, se dirigieron al centro de la habitación, y cerraron la puerta e hicieron más espacio.

Se posicionaron frente a frente y tras unos gestos de mentalizarse, Craig coloco una mano en la mejilla de Liv, y así dio inicio al acto.

"Mi señora, podría usted disculparme?, por mirarle a los ojos, por rozar mi piel con la vuestra... " Se arrodilló cual caballero, y ella llevo una mano a su corazón.

"..Podría perdonarme? Por los latidos de este simple corazón, y por el pecado de amarla! " Terminó con un tono cortado.

Liv acaricio con dulzura el rostro de el, y le invitó a levantar la mirada, hasta encontrarla con la suya.

"No puedo perdonarte, pues pecó de la misma manera que tu... "

Se alejó con un gesto dolido, y el coloco una mano en su mejilla, extrañando la caricia.

".. Pero ya no puedo! Lo que sentimos es una locura, un sueño lejano, el susurró en la noche que nadie debe oír! " Se lamento dando la espalda a Craig.

El se pudo de pie y se acercó.

"La mayor locura es amar. Los sueños se alcanza con la lucha, Y es el susurró más hermoso que haya escuchado!.. " Estiro la mano pero la retiró antes de tocarla.

".. Si usted me lo permite. Mi espada y escudo sólo serán sólo para su servicio, pues mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido! " Llevo su mano al corazón para afirmarlo, y Liv entre lágrimas se giró.

"P-Por favor, imploro te detengas! No podría soportar el saberte herido por mi causa! "Negó con las manos en el pecho.

"Mi señora, si me escoge. Le juro no habrá guerra ni espada que me alejé de su lado. O día en el cual este amor no crezca " Le tomo las manos y se acercó.

"Tus palabras son hermosas, pero este corazón herido ya está cansado de creer " Negó la mirada dolida de el.

"No pido que me crea mi señora, pues cualquier hombre puede ofrecerle el mundo y las estrellas. Solo quiero la oportunidad para amarla libremente, quiero curar cada herida en su alma y demostrar el por qué de mis latidos " Craig elevó el mentón de Liv. Chocaron las miradas y se perdieron en el otro.

"Detente, o nunca podré dejarte ir " Suspiro esperando los labios de el.

"No tiene por qué hacerlo "

Craig se dispuso a besar la mejilla de Liv, tal vez eso le restaba impacto a la escena pero era lo mejor. No obstante la chica no tenía esas intenciones. El se sorprendió al sentir los labios dulces de ella, pero sólo fue por un segundo. Volvió rápidamente a su papel y la estrecho, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Se separaron y tras un cruce de miradas, sonrieron. Se volvieron a sus familiares y se inclinaron dando por terminado el acto.

Los adultos aplaudían emocionados, sin creer la fiel interpretación de una antigua obra, que conocían a través del cine moderno. Maddie se había quedado con una clara expresión de wtf!?.

-Jejeje~ No entiendo el por qué los otros te pintaron negativamente, Eres encantador -Halago Liv, volviendo a su asiento y terminar su cena.

-Nah, soy más único o extravagante -Negó riendo, pero al sentarse un dolor en su pierna lo detuvo. Se giró entre molesto y confundido hacia Maddie pero esta lo ignoro.

La cena continúo amenamente, y una vez los platos vacíos todos se mostraron relativamente satisfechos.

-Creo que es momento de hablar algo más seriamente -Karen hablo, después de recoger la mesa, con ayuda de Liv.

-Nah, podemos hablar de eso después, por que yo se -Pete resto importancia y hizo una enigmática declaración.

-Jejeje, como se esperaba del viejo -Craig elevó las manos como si hubiera sido atrapado.

Las féminas por su parte no entendían el extraño cruce.

-Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que utilizaste cuatros frutas distintas, chocolate y dulce de leche, un piso -Entrecerró la mirada.

-Tan cerca pero también tan lejos -Reto Craig.

-Es así? -Pete no se rindió.

-Te arriesgas? -El muchacho se puso de pie y lanzó un pañuelo mediante grande sobre la mesa, sólo el hombre y Maddie entendieron esto.

-Puedo hacerlo!? -Pete se puso a la misma altura.

-Puedes!? -Reto el muchacho sonriendo algo maníaco.

-Que los cobardes se retiren! -Sonrió igual a su reciente hijo.

-Bien dicho... Ilusión! -Elevo el pañuelo y un pastel apareció.

Siguieron riendo a pesar de recibir un golpe en las costillas y un tirón de oreja respectivamente, por hacer el tonto en un momento serio.

-Eh!? Asombroso! -Liv quien no había participado en castigar al padre e hijo, felicito por el truco.

-Nada de asombroso! Son dos payasos! -Acuso Maddie.

-Creo que prefiero arlequines -Dijo Craig sonriendo, recibió una nada linda mirada por ello.

-Es todo, me retiro -Sin más ánimos de estar ante el idiota de su primo se puso de pie.

-Estas segura? Es un pastel cien por ciento casero~ -Maddie bajo la velocidad.

-Son dos pisos de sabor~ - La chica se detuvo de espalda a la mesa.

-El primer piso tiene capas de frutillas, chocolate y ciruelas~ Con una cubierta de vainilla endurecida~ -Craig sonrió ampliamente al ver un temblor en Maddie.

-El segundo piso tiene capas de manzanas, naranjas y bananas~ La cubierta es de un saludable dulce de leche~ -El sabía que la tenía, Ella sabía que la tenía, todos los presentes lo sabían.

-Olvide mencionar que aunque no estamos en temporada, conseguí arándanos? Y ahora están disperso por todo el pastel~ -

Totalmente derrotada, Maddie regreso a su asiento, nadie dijo nada al respecto. Ya que no podían culparla por rendirse. Pero desde ese momento había perdido el derecho, de reclamarle a alguien que se vendiera por la comida de Craig.

El muchacho se inclinó para susurrarle, y así poner el último clavo.

-No te sientas mal, tarde o temprano, todos caen -Le sonrió de forma amable, sonrisa que Maddie no compro. Ella sabía que detrás del gesto, Craig disfrutaba de inclinar a otros a base de alimentación.

-Alguien dijo pastel -Parker y Joey volvieron a aparecer.

Después del postre, una fuerte discusión se llevaba en la sala. Solo tres personas estaban presentes.

-!No tiene ningún sentido! Me niego totalmente! -Maddie se puso de pie, sin miedo a dirigirse así a su padre.

-No permitiré que mi hijo duerma en el sofá! -El hombre respondió, sin dejar la comodidad de su asiento.

Craig se mantuvo al margen, el pensaba que a esa altura ya estarían hablando del tema central, pero tristemente, no era así.

-!Esa cosa no entrará a mi cama! -Maddie señalo de forma despectiva al chico.

-Oye, no me trates así -Claro que fue completamente ignorado.

-Es una orden Maddie, y esta discusión se terminó -El tono de Pete dejo claro, que era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Arhg! -Con gesto amargo la chica volvió a sentarse.

-No es como si fuéramos a hacer algo, y si estás Embarazada, pues no podríamos empeorarlo, aunque quisiéramos -Razono Craig, tratando de no provocar más a la chica a su lado. Esta lo observó de mala manera, pero suspiro, comenzando a detestar lo racional del muchacho.

-Bien, todo solucionado -El hombre se estiró y tras ponerse de pie, se quiso retirar escaleras arriba. Los adolescentes lo vieron con expresiones pétreas.

Como recordando algo importante Pete regreso, con gesto algo apenado volvió a tomar asiento.

-Ehh.. que harás de desayuno? -Los chicos se sintieron derrotados, sin fuerzas para responder esa pregunta.

-Bien, creo que podemos comenzar.. -Karen hizo acto de presencia, y quedó confundida por lo abatidos que se encontraban los chicos.

-...Sucedió algo? -Pete agito la mano quitando importancia.

Después de dejar claro que aún no se sabía si Maddie estaba embarazada, Karen fue y volvió con una cajita.

-Con esto nos quitaremos las dudas -Hablo con seguridad, ella tras escuchar los síntomas que Maddie constató, no creyó que realmente estuviera embarazada.

-No -Pete hablo, para disgusto de los presentes.

-Por que? -Maddie dejo ver su descontento.

-No es confiable, necesitamos una médica. Buscaré a la mejor en la ciudad, hasta entonces creo que lo mejor será que Craig se quede aquí -Las obvias intenciones del hombre, eran evidentes desde el espacio.

-Lo siento viejo, pero debo volver mañana a más tardar -Pese a la forma amable que uso Craig, el hombre hizo un claro gesto de tristeza.

-No, es injusto, si te quedas ignorare lo que tú y Maddie hagan -Se lamento y trato de negociar de forma lamentablemente.

-Es enserio? -Maddie no podía creer, no, no quería creer como se comportaba su padre. Donde esta el hombre que quería lejos a cualquier chico de sus niñas.

-Pete, por favor guarda silencio -Karen pidió por la poca ayuda que aportaba el "hombre" de la casa.

-Pero es algo exacto viej...? -Maddie impidió al chico terminar la frase, y advirtió con la mirada.

-..Tía Karen? -La mujer ignoro la palabra que su sobrino no completo.

-Bastante exacto, lo digo por experiencia -Aseguro con una sonrisa. Ella le tendió la cajita a los jóvenes pero estos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.

-!Ajá! -Pete tomo el tez casero y se alejó con una clara intención.

-!Pete!? N-No te atrevas! -Karen lo persiguió.

Los adolescentes observaron a los "Adultos" correr escaleras arriba.

-Sabes que si le digo a tu padre viejo... -

-No -

-..le debería decir a tu madre... -

-No -

-..Pero es lo natural.. -

-Claro que no -

-...-

-...-

-.. Por que? -Craig cuestiono con sinceridad. Al parecer no entendía que decirle a Karen, vieja no era la mejor idea que tenia.

-Solo guarda silencio -Maddie se lamento, su primo era tan inconsciente a veces.

-Si admito que el básquet es un buen deporte, debes admitir, que el fútbol también lo es -Tras minutos de silencio, Craig intento dialogar con Maddie.

-Esta bien, lo admito, el futbol es un buen deporte -Tras pensar en la propuesta, la chica tubo que aceptar.

-Yo admito que el básquet también lo es -Concedió el chico, riendo levemente.

-Oye, como es que... -Maddie se detuvo ya que sus padres volvían.

El hombre se mostraba satisfecho, al lado de la amargada mujer. Esta sin dirigirse a los jóvenes tomo el teléfono.

-Hola, Vicki... Si, mucho tiempo... Tengo algo de prisa... Eh.. Eh!?.. Como sabes que es Maddie!?... Bueno si lo es, pero... Si... seh.. Jajaja... Pues mi sobrino.. No, no hay parentesco de sangre.. Es el hijo de Saira... Así es... ok... seguro... Mañana... ok... adiós - La rápida conversación de la mujer terminó, y noto la atenta mirada de todos.

-Logre obtener una cita, con la mujer que te trajo al mundo -Expreso de forma alegre, pese al momento que se estaba viviendo.

Tras haber acordado todo, Maddie se escapó hacia la cancha de su casa, pues necesitaba seriamente distraerse.

-Es seguro que hagas eso? -Tras minutos de tranquilidad de tiros libres, Craig se apareció.

-No deberías estar adentro, no se, siendo alabado o cocinando? -Respondió con otra pregunta, de forma recelosa.

-Aunque no lo parezca, no soy perfecto, por lo que no deberías sentirte menospreciada -Rió pero Maddie no se lo tomó a bien. Esta después de lanzarle una mala mirada, continúo sus tiros.

Fallo y el balón rebotó para su disgusto, hasta los pies de Craig. Este lo tomo con expresión altanera.

La observó en todo momento, y antes de lanzar le guiño el ojo.

El balón no pasó ni siquiera cerca del aro. Y Maddie estalló en risa.

-Que.. fue.. eso!? -Entre carcajadas apenas pudo preguntar.

-Jeje, dije que no era perfecto. Y el deporte no es lo mío -Feliz de haber cambiado el humor de la chica, sonrió.

Cuando la chica se calmó, se le hizo imposible no preguntar.

-Como puedes estar tan calmado? -No comprendía el por qué el chico no se había alterado tanto con la posibilidad.

-Que? acaso eres idiota? -El la vio creyendo que lo era.

-Voy a golpearte -Amenazo Maddie.

-De verdad crees que no me preocupa tener un hijo cuando ni siquiera termine la prepa? -La expresión escéptica y el tono usado le dejaron claro a Maddie lo idiota que fue su pregunta.

-Pero no lo pareces -Se dispuso a buscar el balón, para que Craig no pidiera ver su sonrojo.

-Aun. Soy alguien optimista, pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento, perderé la razón -Le sonrió cálidamente. Y Maddie supo tristemente, que no estaba bromeando.

-Oye~ .. -

Lanzó y encestó, tomo el balón y lo hizo rebotar un par de veces.

-Oye~... -

Lanzó y fallo, fue en busca del balón.

-Oye~... -

Lanzó y fallo.

-Oye~... -

Lanzó y fallo

-Oye~... -

Lanzó y fallo

-Oye~... -

-!Quieres callarte! -Maddie explotó, y con furia lanzó hacia el rostro de Craig. Este se escondía detrás del poste de la cesta, por lo que el balón no lo alcanzó.

-Solo quería decirte que estás fallando mucho -Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. Maddie busco el balón, esta vez se aseguraría de no fallar, pero su objetivo no sería la cesta.

-Espera! era broma! -Pese a que dijo eso, la chica no mostró piedad en su tiro.

El balón cruzó el aire con el objetivo de impactar en el pecho de Craig. Pero para sorpresa de Maddie, el chico logro atrapar el proyectil con una mano.

-Estas viendo al objetivo número uno en los juegos de quemados! -Con la mano en el balón señaló a la chica, con su otra mano se señaló en una pose orgullosa.

-! No estés orgulloso por ser despreciado! - Le grito, sin tolerar la excentricidad de Craig.

-Se dice que no se desprecia a quien es inferior, si no a alguien igual o superior -Pese a la filosofía dicha, mostró un gesto de tristeza. Seguramente malos recuerdos, pensó Maddie.

-Como sea, vete o deja de fastidiar -Con sus manos pidió que le devolviera el balón. Pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy preocupado... -Eso sorprendió a Maddie.

-..No es una noche cálida y ya es algo tarde para que estés jugando afuera -Tal vez la trataba como una niña, pero no encontró mejor manera de expresarse.

Maddie observó las hojas volar por la fría brisa y recordó que pasaban las diez cuando vino a la cancha. Sin decir nada se dirigió adentro. Craig se mostró satisfecho.

-Quieres que te acompañe en la ducha? -Uso su poder actoral para no dejar ver que era una broma. Y por el ligero brinco que Maddie dio, al parecer funcionó.

-Claro... -Maddie se giró y mostró una sonrisa amable.

-..Solo si estas dispuesto a dormir en tu auto -Amablemente amenazadora.

-Nah, mejor espero mi turno en tu cuarto -Mantuvo la distancia, y espero que la chica retome su camino, antes de ingresar en la casa.

Luego de una relajante ducha, Maddie ingreso al cuarto que compartía con su gemela. Tomo el estuche de sus gafas, y se detuvo al observar bien a la cama de Liv.

Esta y Craig se encontraban sentados, frente a frente, conversando de forma animada.

-Muy bien, la siguiente es actor favorito -Sonriendo Liv hablo.

-Tres -Craig comenzó la cuenta regresiva

-Dos -

-Uno -

-Johnny Depp! -Respondieron al unísono.

-Ahh! -Liv dio un grito de emoción.

-Nah -Craig hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-El es tan lindo y variado -Dijo alegremente la chica.

-Desde el mano de tijeras se volvió un modelo para mi, y me gustaría poner un poco de el en mis actos, también algo de Brandon Lee en El Cuervo -Sonrío cual niño y se expresó de forma soñadora.

-El Cuervo? Adoro esa película! Es tan romántica y trágica! -Los ojos de ella brillaron.

-No puede ser! -Los ojos de el también. Y sin poder evitarlo se abrazaron.

-Es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que comparte tanto gustos con uno -Liv dramatizo.

-Lo se -Y Craig también, pero habían encontrado tanto en común que se les hacía difícil no hacerlo.

Maddie se mantuvo al margen, tratando de no ser notada por los alborotados adolescentes.

Se separaron con una sonrisa, y el noto a la otra gemela. Se giró en su dirección de forma inmediata.

-!Por que no hiciste que Liv me acompañe a mi baile!? -El estuche vacío le dio en la frente, haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Lo que dijo, a esa altura, sólo podía considerarse un insulto.

Pese al golpe, Craig rió muy alegremente y se sentó coloco las manos en la cama. Mostrando una expresión maravillada.

-Es asombroso..! -La idea de que su primo disfrutaba del dolor, surco la mente de las gemelas.

-...Apenas las reconozco desde cuando eran niñas... -Confesó algo que se había guardado la última visita. Ellas cruzaron miradas y hicieron memoria, notando que eran contadas las veces que ellos se vieron.

-... Había notado algunas diferencias entre ustedes, pero ahora son prácticamente opuestas... -Rió como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo truco o receta, y es que el disfrutaba de esto.

-...Se han hecho tan hermosas y interesantes -Craig concluyó, sonriendo encantando. Causando que las chicas se apenen por el cumplido.

-No somos las únicas cambiadas, Solo mírate! Dices y haces lo que quieres, cuando apenas pronunciabas una palabra cuando niños -Liv río, contagiada del optimismo del chico, recordando las dos ocasiones que compartió con el chico, antes de que ella partiera a su estrellato.

Maddie recordó a un niño muy callado, con el cabello castaño que le cubría los ojos. Muy distinto al idiota de ahora.

-Si, desde cuando eres así? -Maddie se sentó en su cama, y hablo. Ella recuerda que la última ocasión que la familia de Craig los visitó fue hace dos años. Y este no se había mostrado muy hablador o cambiando, por lo que ella y sus hermanos no habían hecho el intento de congeniar con el.

-Pues de los nueves, creo que meses después de la última ocasión que vi a Liv -Hizo un gesto de memoria.

-Ehh!? Pero por que nunca te mostraste así antes? -La deportista se mostró incrédula.

-Te soy sincero o te miento? -La experiencia le decía a Maddie que se debía contener de responder a eso.

-Quiero una mentira dulce -Pidió Liv, dejando turbada a su gemela. Preguntándose que significaba eso.

-Olvide el idioma y quien era cuando me perdí en tus ojos miel. Y nunca encontré el valor para acercarme, por temor a qué sólo fueses un sueño -En todo momento Craig conecto la mirada con Maddie, mostrándose sonrojado y con el mirar brillante. La chica hizo su típico gesto de molestia. Liv aplaudió encantada por el manejar de su primo.

-Solo di la verdad, mago inútil! -Le bramó cansada de escuchar a su gemela alabar a Craig.

-Eso es por que ustedes.. -Con una mano dejo excluida a Liv.

-...Me parecían sumamente aburridos y simples -Sentenció con la mayor de las sinceridades. Una de las gemelas rió y la otra se mostró muy ofendida.

-Es tan cierto -Consintió Liv sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si, es decir, una rubia haciendo deportes! Uy que original! -Rieron sonoramente sin tomarles importancia a la tercera persona en la habitación.

-Lo se! Es tan común! Y que hay de Joey? -Divertida a más no poder Liv cuestiono.

-Puedes creer que me creyó un nerf? Por favor chico usa un espejo! Cuando te hicieron ni si quiera te quitaron la etiqueta de inepto! -La chica rodó en la cama, sosteniéndose el estómago por sus carcajadas.

-Pero el único de que no se puede decir nada es sobre Parker. Por que..- La chica levantó las manos junto a Craig.

-..!Apenas existe! Un poco más y es trasparente! -Dijeron al unísono, para luego explotar en carcajadas.

Maddie se había vuelto roja, por las burlas de los dos idiotas que observaba, y lo peor es que estos se habían olvidado de ella.

-Ahh~ donde estuviste toda mi vida -Nuevamente demostraron su fuerte química. Realmente en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, habían encontrado tantas cosas en común, que parecían ser la misma alma.

-Jejeje, mejor voy a tomar una ducha -Craig se estiró y apartó las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían agrupado en sus ojos. Acaricio la cabeza de Liv con gesto cariñoso antes de dirigirse al baño. Pero se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación, una idea había sido la causa.

-Oye..! -Un lápiz cruzó cerca de su cabeza y se incrustó en la pared, interrumpiéndolo y haciéndolo sentirse temeroso.

-Largo -Maddie con expresión y tono peligroso ordenó. Craig elevó las manos a modo de rendición, y continúo su camino.

Liv boca arriba no pido ver este intercambio, pero una idea la hizo sentarse. Con las mejillas sonrojadas quiso bajar de la cama y seguir a su primo.

Un lápiz quedó clavado al lado de sus dedos. Y con expresión asustada y sorprendida busco a la causante.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses -Maddie le apuntó con otro lápiz, como una clara amenaza. Liv se acomodó en su cama suspirando.

-No os preocupéis mi lady, este fiero dragón no alejara mi alma de la vuestra! - La valerosa voz vino desde afuera de la habitación. Furiosa Maddie se dispuso a perseguir a Craig y demostrarle lo que le hacen los dragones a los idiotas.

Liv espero que su gemela saliera de la habitación para reír alegremente. Ella siempre quiso un hermano mayor que fuera divertido y compartiera los gustos con ella. Quien diría que lo encontraría en su primo Craig.

Craig regreso a la habitación tras una necesitada ducha, la cual tristemente paso en solitario. El siempre quiso hermanitos con los cuales pasar duchas jugando, y había encontrado lo más cercano con Liv. Pero claro, el no pensaba que al tener dieciséis esa idea no era muy brillante ni inocente.

Casi podía ver las vibras en el lugar, Maddie le mandaba una muy mala, y Liv una agradable.

-Lo que tu quieres es que pregunte, verdad? -La deportista hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-El que? -Ya había molestado a la chica, se pregunto.

-La ropa -Craig se observó, tenía entendido que la sudadera de la prepa a la cual asistían sus primos, le pertenecía a Maddie, pero no creyó que le molestara. O tal vez fue el hecho de sólo tener bóxer en la zona baja.

-Pues el viejo dijo que se haría cargo de mi ropa. Aunque prefiero dormir sin nada, si somos sinceros -Confesó y se sintió tentando de caer en su costumbre. Pero basto una amenaza visual de Maddie para detenerlo.

-Tu tampoco -Le dijo a su gemela, esta se detuvo de quitarse parte de su pijama y sonrió atrapada.

Craig Ignorando lo obviamente molesta que estaba Maddie, se acercó y intento subir a la cama, pero la chica se lo impidió. Confundido se fue hacia el otro lado y fue lo mismo.

-Que? -Ya todo estaba acordado, por lo cual no debería haber problemas con que durmieran juntos.

-Vete con ella -Dijo fríamente y se giro, tapándose con las frazadas. Craig busco una respuesta de parte de Liv, esta se encogió de hombros.

-Maddie, papa dijo que tú compartieras cama con Craig -La estrella hablo de forma calma, acomodándose para dormir.

-Dudo que le interese si ustedes comparten o hacen algo más -De forma algo sentida respondió. Craig frunció el seño.

-Oye no hay razón para que trates de esa forma a Liv, ahora por favor déjame entrar en la cama -Pidió el chico con la mayor de las calma.

-Por que?! -Maddie se giró y reto la mirada de su primo.

-Por que Liv es una virgen que seguramente ni siquiera a pensado en estar con alguien que ama. Y tu quieres que comparta la cama con el chico que tal vez embarazo a su gemela -Lo dijo de forma molesta y a un volumen que sólo Maddie escucharía. Esta apretó los dientes y se giro molesta, definitivamente odiaba lo racional de Craig.

Tras ver que finalmente la chica le hacia espacio, el suspiro y se dispuso a apagar las luces con una moneda. Lanzó y dio en el interruptor, la habitación quedó en penumbra.

-Y mi beso de buenas noches? -La dulce voz de Liv se escuchó en las sombras, tras una leve risa. Craig se manejó en la oscuridad y cumplió la petición de la chica.

Maddie sin creerlo escuchó unas risas leves y una conversación que no pudo entender por el bajo volumen de esta. Luego de unos minutos sintió a Craig recostarse a su lado.

-No voy a darte un beso de buenas noches -Le dijo el adolescente luego de unos segundos.

-No lo quiero!... -Le rugió sin poder tolerar ese tipo de broma. Y sintió unos movimientos extraños.

-..Que rayos crees que haces!? -El pequeño grito que dio fue algo ahogado. Ya que no quería ser escuchada por los otros integrantes del clan.

-Hay poco espacio, deja de pelear -Pidió en un tono similar y cualquiera que lo escuchara podría malinterpretar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-Claro que no! Quitas tus manos de hay! -

-No puedo evitarlo, no te frotes conmigo! -

-N-No lo hago! -

-Q-que... que es esto? -

-N-no~ -

-Oye, no hagas esos ruidos! -

-Wha! algo duro me roza! -

-S-soy un adolescente, es natural esa reacción -

-Y po-por que te quitaste la sudadera!? -

-Es la costumbre! -

-No es escusa! -

-Quedate quieta! ... eh? -

-Ahh~ De-detente -

-Sin... Sin brassier!? -

-Tengo mi-mis costumbres también! -

-Ya para de retor-certe! -

-Tu de-tén tus manos! -

Un sonido demasiado peculiar detuvo su discusión, y sus rostros se encendieron más de lo que ya estaban.

-Wha~ Wha~ Es mucho~ hacer ese tipo de cosas~ -La acalorada y muy nerviosa Liv hablo. Ella no había escuchado todo lo dicho por los otros, pero si partes y no pudo evitar que su mente viaje en muchas direcciones.

-!Ho-Hollywood! Tapas tus oídos! -Realmente Maddie no pensó bien lo que dijo.

-Ehh!? De verdad lo van a hacer!? -Liv se alteró completamente.

-Podrías no empeorar la situación!? ...-Craig le pidió por lo bajo a la chica entre sus brazos, y luego continuo.

-...Liv? , preciosa todo esto es solo un malentendido. No hay forma que nos arriesguemos en este momento para hacer algo así, eso sería algo ridículo -Tranquilizó buscando también calmarse el mismo.

-Eso es cierto? -Aun con dudas Liv hablo, sin dudas Craig le había dado algo de paz, pero no la suficiente.

El adolescente estrujó un poco a Maddie entre sus brazos para que ella respondiera.

-Si, es imposible ser tan irresponsables, más teniendo en cuenta que estas en el cuarto -Suspiro pues su respuesta parecía haber funcionado.

-Ok, noches -Ya calmada se dispuso a dormir.

-Noches -Respondieron al unísono.

Tras darse cuenta que lo mejor era dejar de hacer tantos ruidos sospechosos. Maddie acepto que Craig la estrechara desde atrás. Este los acomodo de la mejor forma posible, en el centro de la cama.

Satisfechos y más relajados se dispusieron a dormir.

-Podrías no acariciar mi vientre? -Luego de minutos en los cuales Craig hizo esto, Maddie dejo de creer que el chico estaba dormido.

-Como sabes que no es un movimiento involuntario? -Cuestiono divertido.

-El que hayas metido la mano por debajo de mi pijama -Respondió molesta.

-Mhm, cierto, cierto -

-...-

-...-

-No vas a dejar de hacerlo verdad? -Sin ánimos de golpear al idiota, pregunto.

-Nah, no realmente, me ayuda a pensar -

Maddie sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar, pero lo mejor era distraerse en esa noche que no conseguía dormir.

-En que piensas? -Ella realmente espero una broma o algo más banal, pero como muchas veces Craig la sorprendió.

-No es que mi madre no quisiera más hijos, sólo es que hubieron muchos contratiempos cuando nací... -Maddie frunció el ceño, no quería una historia triste en ese momento, pero aún así no quiso interrumpir a Craig.

-... Soy lo que se conoce como niño milagro, por que las posibilidades de que no viviera después del parto eran altas. Pero viví, y seguiré viviendo... -El chico hizo una pausa y luego suspiro.

-...Luego de mi nacimiento, mi madre ya no pudo concebir. Pero mis padres nunca han mostrado tristeza por eso. Y es algo que por mucho tiempo no supe describir, ser esa mezcla del amor y cariño de mis padres, ese fruto de la unión de ellos... Es simplemente algo mágico... -Inconscientemente Maddie llevo una mano a su vientre y sobre la mano de Craig.

-...Yo creo firmemente, que este producto de la unión de dos personas, esta nueva vida con un sin fin de posibilidades. Es realmente un verdadero acto de magia -Concluyó con un tono inspirador y Maddie evito cautivarse.

-Ohhh~ -La voz maravillada de Liv se escuchó claramente.

-Hollywood, será mejor que te duermas -Amenazo Maddie y luego se giró para enfrentar en la penumbra la mirada de Craig.

-Son lindas tus palabras, pero ambos sabemos que no nos amamos, ni siquiera nos queremos -Dijo de forma contundente, pero el chico no se vio afectado.

-Lo se, y se bien lo que significa este posible bebé, pero la más afectada con esto eres tú... -La esquina de los ojos de la chica comenzaron a escocer, pues ya sabía lo que seguramente escucharía.

-..Mis sueños son simples, no anhelo la fama ni nada parecido, solo quiero cocinar y hacer magia. Pero tu eres distinta, tu quieres ser la mejor y sabemos que con este hecho, tus sueños no se cumplirán -Maddie quiso negar pero no pudo, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ella ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo fue el empujón para que ella se quebrara.

Craig la abrazo y ella se hundió en su pecho, sollozando levemente.

-Esto no será fácil y se que no quieres escuchar sólo promesas, pero tienes que saber que estaré presente en todo momento, y que me esforzaré al máximo para hacerlas felices. Sin importar que, no pienso dejarte sola -Hablo con calma a pesar de que sus ojos le picaban. Era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, aunque no lo admita plenamente.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Maddie se había desahogando, finalmente tras calmarse, hablo.

-Eres un Idiota cursi -Le dijo sonriendo más tranquila.

-Lo dice la chica que me abraza -Respondió riendo levemente.

-Awww~ -Nuevamente Liv fue escuchada.

-Hollywood es tu última oportunidad, o te duermes o te duermo -Maddie se sintió muy avergonzada y se giro, no puso residencia cuando Craig la abrazo, pero…

-Que haces!? -Ahogo el grito, el chico le acariciaba de forma muy indecorosa.

-Shh, si lo hacemos rápido nadie nos es... -Se ganó un cabezazo en la quijada por esa broma.

-...De-Debo aprender a no hacerte bromas -Dijo adolorido.

-Sería lo mejor -Hablo molesta y sonrojada a más no poder, pero no apartó al chico cuando esté la abrazo.

-Buenas noches, y tienes la cabeza dura -Bostezo y estrecho más a la chica.

-Buenas noches, y debes ser menos idiota -Se dejo hacer en los brazos del chico, y tras sentir como la respiración de este se calmaba. Cerro los ojos lista para dormir.

-Oh! ya no está -

Abrió los ojos de súbito, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se encontró a Liv al pie de la cama, en su mano un celular.

Al verse infraganti sonrió y escondió el teléfono.

-Hey, buenos días -Pese al amable saludo, Maddie le lanzó una mala mirada, fue entonces que noto la falta de alguien a su lado.

-Y Craig? -Hablo mirando al rededor.

-Creo que desapareció... -Maddie molesta la interrumpió.

-El no desapareció! seguro esta haciendo el desayuno! -Liv quedó sorprendida, ella no se refería a que se había marchado sin avisar. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Awww~ Ya lo defiendes -Se colgó de una avergonzada Maddie.

-Cla-Claro que no! Suéltame! -Como pudo se quitó a su gemela de encima y se marcho en dirección del baño.

Ella no quería defender al idiota de su primo ni nada parecido, sólo fue un exabrupto producto de estar soñolienta. Eso pensó Maddie.

Liv observó divertida como su gemela se retiraba. Pero al ser aun temprano para un domingo, se decidió volver a la cama. Era algo triste el no poder haber tomado una foto de Craig junto a Maddie, pero ya tendría la oportunidad.

"Gooool! "

Ese grito eufórico la recibió cuando ingresó a la cocina, curiosa y algo molesta observó a Craig. Cruzaron las miradas y lo único que se escuchó fue la transmisión de un partido en el teléfono del chico.

-No voy a darte un beso de buenos días -Dijo Craig volviendo a su labor en la cocina.

-No lo quiero! Es que no aprendes nunca!? -Se indigno Maddie y tomo asiento a la mesa.

-Aun es temprano, puedes volver a dormir -Aconsejo luego de reír, moviéndose libremente por el lugar.

-Como si pudiera -Respondió de forma abatida, pensando en su cita con la medica.

-Seh, debe ser difícil dormir sola, luego de pasar dos noches en los brazos de alguien como yo -Con gesto altanero se abrió dos botones de la camisa.

-!De verdad quieres hacerme una chica violenta! -La expresión de Maddie rivalizaba con la de un dragón, y Craig agradeció que en la mesa no hubiera objetos contundentes.

"La pasa Patrick! Cabecea Michael! Gol! Gooool! "

-Vamos carajo! Aguante el Sounders! -Craig festejo sin tomar importancia en la molesta chica. Esta dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, sabía que si no aprendía a ignorar a su primo, terminaría machacándolo.

Craig continuó su preparación del desayuno, mientras escuchaba un partido de futbol, que no pudo ver la anoche anterior por lo ocurrido.

Luego de veinte minutos, el juego terminó y el suspiro satisfecho. En realidad no había estado preparando el desayuno, si no una especie de reserva por si el viejo trataba de matarlo, ya que nunca se sabia.

Con eso en mente observó la hora en su teléfono, pasaban de las ochos y era el momento ideal de preparar el desayuno de la familia.

Pero algo más llamo su atención, Maddie aún seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, en un claro gesto pensativo. Sintiéndose piadoso se dirigió al refri, luego se acercó a la chica con un pequeño plato.

-Deberías aprender a no pensar tanto, sobre todo en aquello que no podemos cambiar -Aconsejo con aire calmado.

Maddie abrió un ojo y luego lo cerró, el aroma a postre hizo que le gruñera su estómago. Se acomodó mejor y abrió los ojos, frente a ella una rebanada de tarta de limón.

-Cocinar, escuchar un partido o verlo. Esas son las cosas que a mi me ayudan -Tras decir eso volvió a su lugar en la cocina.

Maddie lo observó sin comprenderlo, su primo pasaba de ser un sabio a un inconsciente idiota, o de un genio a un inútil, de forma tan rápida. Tal vez sencillamente era lo que el dijo, alguien único. Pensado en eso probó la deliciosa tarta, feliz disgusto del postre.

-Le puse un poco de mi saliva, para darle más sabor -Inmediatamente la chica se ahogó, furiosa se giró en dirección a Craig. Este le sonrió y agito la mano de lado a lado.

-Pequeña broma, pese a que me gustó, no soy tan capaz como tu, para hacer algo así -Mirándola echar humo, rió.

Maddie lo había comprendido! Lo comprendió perfectamente! Su primo era un definitivo I-D-I-O-T-A!

Liv ingreso a la cocina, linda y presentable como era propio de ella. Sin tomar importancia en Maddie, se dirigió al cocinero presente y le abrazo por el cuello, este acepto el gesto gustoso.

-Buenos días~ -Ella le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Muy Buenos~ -Craig la beso en la frente. Rieron levemente y quedaron abrazados unos minutos más.

Maddie observó la escena sin creerlo, y sentía que le daría diabetes si seguía viendo. Se giró molesta por que era obvio la preferencia de su primo entre las gemelas, y no es que quería ser apreciada por el idiota de Craig, simplemente a nadie le gustaba ser menospreciada.

-Abrazo familiar~ -Pete salió de quien sabe dónde, y envolvió a los adolescentes en sus brazos, estos no rechazaron el gesto. Y la atmósfera se hizo más armoniosa a su alrededor.

Otro idiota se unió, pensó Maddie.

-Ahhh~ Mi hija actriz y su prometido cocinero~ Que más podría pedir un hombre~ -Liv rió por la broma de su padre, Craig también lo hizo, ya que no tomaba en serio al viejo.

-Oh, hola... ehh.. -Hizo un gesto de memoria al notar a la otra chica presente.

-Maddie, soy Maddie, ya sabes, tu hija posiblemente embarazada -El sarcasmo y el enojo era palpable en su voz, pero el hombre no le tomo importancia.

-Oh, Como decía hijo, eso que preparas huele delicioso - Alegremente se dispuso a soltar a los adolescentes.

-Espero que lo esté, pero por favor esperen en la mesa -Fiel a su recelosa forma de cocinar les pidió amablemente su espacio.

Pete y Liv aceptaron la orden y comenzaron a hablar de lo maravilloso que era Craig. Maddie por su parte demostraba su disgusto en su expresión.

-Buenos días Craig, niñas -Karen saludo al ingresar al lugar, Los nombrados respondieron a su modo.

-Maddie te has sentido bien esta mañana? -Amablemente pregunto al sentarse al lado de la chica. Esta se mostró esperanzada, pero al ver a su madre sólo pudo deprimirse.

-Seh, excelente -Volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la mesa, su madre estaba completamente centrada en lo que hacía Craig y sólo había preguntado por preguntar.

-Ehh, que bien -Observó con asombro el manejar de su sobrino en el arte de la cocina, y se olvidó de su hija.

Los demás fueron llegando y una vez todos en la mesa, el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de vida. Sobre todo por el desayuno preparado por Craig.

-No es como, mucho? -Karen no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Eh? Es la cantidad que usualmente hago en mi casa, pero tal vez es mucho para ustedes, me disculpo -Hizo una reverencia algo apenado, pero Pete negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-No, no. Es perfecto no tienes nada de que disculparte -Dijo mirando acusadoramente a su mujer.

-Ok, por favor no endulcen la leche, como ya tiene frutas y las masitas son dulces, por lo que no podrán comerlas si le ponen azúcar -Detuvo a Parker, y a Maddie, estos le devolvieron una mirada inquisidora.

-Jejeje~ Masitas -Liv se rió infantilmente por la palabra usada, Craig no pudo resistir verla entre divertido y encantado por lo adorable de la chica.

Maddie le dio un codazo y carraspeó.

-Jeje, creo que son más de los desayunos típicos, no? -Todos asintieron, excepto Karen.

-Esto no difiere mucho de eso, Leche enfrutada, masitas espolvoreadas con cocoa, zapallitos revueltos, ensalada simple y zumo natural para completar -Explico de forma simple el equilibrado desayuno.

-Ehh? Pero no teníamos mucho de lo que utilizaste, de donde lo sacaste? -Karen se sorprendió, ya que ella no había reabastecido las despensas ese fin.

Craig no respondió, nuevamente se había distraído con Liv, la cual repetía los diminutivos que el había usado. Otro golpe en las costillas y se arrepintió de sentarse al lado de Maddie.

-El viejo ya me dio mi mesada, por lo que sólo tome mi auto y busqué un lugar que me vendiera lo necesario - Craig hablo de forma tan suelta que sorprendió a todos a excepción del viejo. Y la palabra mesada se repitió en la mente de los afectados.

Pero nadie cuestiono al hombre que felizmente escuchaba a su "hijo" favorito.

-Debes haberte despertado muy temprano para hacer todo, no? -Hablo la cabeza de familia, para luego tomar una masita.

-Entre seis, seis y cuarto -Respondió tomando un poco de leche con trozos de frutas.

Con una masita en la boca, Maddie le dio una mirada de desconfianza. Había casi dos horas de diferencia entre su despertar y el de Craig, y nada le aseguraba que el idiota no hubiera hecho algo.

-Es un día muy importante para pasarlo dormido, además... -Miro por el solayo a Maddie, y esta supo que se acercaba una idiotez.

-... Cierta persona babeando, me despertó -Solo Karen y Liv moderaron sus risas, el resto no. Y Maddie se sonrojo lista para reclamar.

-Q-que...!? -Se interrumpió, Craig con una servilleta le limpio unas migas en los labios.

-Moderación por favor, usted es una señorita -

"Gooool! Golazooo! Donde duermen las arañas! "

Craig se puso de pie y fue en busca de su teléfono, riendo levemente. Maddie estaba completamente roja, temblorosa tenía sus manos en pose de ahorcamiento. El resto reía airadamente.

Maddie se encontraba en el sofá, preparada para que en media hora partiera junto a sus padres, y al fin saber si estaba embarazada o no.

-Jejeje~ -

Apretó los botones del control con más brusquedad.

-Wha~ -

Apretó los dientes.

-Hey fallaste -

Comenzó a respirar de forma irregular.

-Asombroso~ -

Alzo el control como si fuera un cuchillo, y se giro lista para eliminar a las molestias no muy alejadas de ella.

Craig y Liv le sonrieron amablemente, sin preocuparse por el estado de Maddie. El hacia trucos de manos como aparecer y desaparecer cosas, ella asombrada estaba muy cómoda sentada en el regazo del chico.

A Maddie no le intereso y continúo con sus intenciones de violentar contra los idiotas. Pero sorpresivamente, Craig saco un pañuelo y le dio forma de daga apuntándole.

-N-No te atreverías! -Le rugió la chica con claras dudas, ella tenía un control pero el una daga de seda y Maddie sabía que no era un truco fallido.

-Oh, no lo haría? -El afilo la mirada retándole, y un cruce fuerte se hizo entre los dos.

-Ay! -Inocente como era Liv, tocó parte del filo de la daga de seda y se cortó.

-Preciosa, es una daga real -Se lamento, deshizo el truco y con el pañuelo cubrió la herida.

-Mejor? -Hablo preocupado.

-Dame un beso y dime qué todo estará bien -Pidió aferrándose más al pecho de Craig y cerrando los ojos.

-Todos ira bien -Calmo besando la corona de Liv, le frotó con una mano en la espalda y con la otra sostenía el pañuelo sobre la herida.

Craig miro muy acusadoramente a Maddie, ya que ella era responsable de tal tragedia. Esta estaba boquiabierta, en un claro estado de incredulidad.

-!Pero que rayos fue eso!? -Indignada se puso de pie.

-Tienes el coraje de preguntar? Cuando tú gemela a sufrido una grave herida por tu culpa! -Muy seriamente le preguntó.

-Apenas fue un rasguño! Y se está riendo! -Señalo a la desvergonzada adolescente que aguantaba la risa.

-Es jeje el shock! jeje -Sin poder contenerse Craig rió a sus anchas, junto a Liv.

-! Par de idiotas! -Avergonzada tono un almohadón del sofá, y comenzó a golpear a los dos.

-Basta de juegos chicos, ya es hora -Karen hablo, bajando por las escaleras junto a Pete.

Maddie suspiro deteniendo sus ataques, siguió a sus padres, y en la puerta noto a Liv a su lado.

-Tu te quedas -Le dijo de forma brusca.

-Ehh!? por que? -Liv se mostró rechazada y busco a su guardián.

Craig llegó desde atrás y las empujó hacia afuera.

-Vamos, que tendremos más suerte si somos más -Dijo alegremente, empujando a las chicas.

-Cualquiera! -Rechazo l idea Maddie. Pero sus padres no objetaron cuando Liv se subió al carro.

Rindiéndose se preparó para el viaje, esperando que todo salga bien, cruzó la mirada con Craig y este le asintió con optimismo.

Joey y Parker observaron como todos se marcharon en el auto de la familia.

-Se olvidaron de nosotros -

-Seh -

Suspiraron. Al menos le hubiesen preguntado si querían ir. Eso pensaron.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta, al tirarse de forma deprimente en el sofá, notaron una llamativa nota en la mesita.

"J. Y P. Deje una tarta en el refri, por favor disfruten, con cariño Craig. ^_^ "

Maravillados por no haber sido completamente olvidados, se dirigieron a la cocina. Entre risas de felicidad abrieron el refri.

Buscaron con ilusión por minutos, pero no encontraron nada parecido a una tarta. Lo más llamativo era una nota sobre una bandeja vacía.

"Queridos inepto y inexistente, esto es un broma XD "

-!Que clase de monstruo eres!? -Joey hizo una bola la nota y con desprecio la lanzó al suelo.

Parker había notado algo más que su hermano, tomo la nota y la doblo, había algo escrito en el reverso.

"La tarta está en el horno :3 "

Suspiro y se fue a la estufa, preparado para otra desilusión.

La tarta estaba hay, feliz la tomo y festejo junto a Joey. Realmente alguien no los había olvidado.

La gran hora había llegado, Maddie sentada en una banca de un consultorio privado, esperaba con nervios. Se giro y se encontró con la mirada de Craig, ambos lentamente se tomaron la mano, buscando calmarse entre sí, saber que no estaban solos.

Este gesto debió ser conmovedor o debía ayudarlos, pero tristemente no lo hizo.

-Awww~ Son tan lindos -Esa era Liv, quien se sentaba cómodamente sobre el regazo de Craig.

Maddie apretó fuertemente la mano del chico.

-kgh! Liv por que no mejor te sientas en otra banca? -Pidió Craig, tras entender el doloroso mensaje.

-Ehhh? Por que? -Ignorando los gestos adoloridos de su primo, cuestiono. Maddie utilizo más fuerza en su apretón.

-Cre-Creo que es lo mejor, y seguro que ya nos llaman -Con tono adolorido explico, la chica algo dudosa acepto lo dicho.

Maddie aflojó pero se negó a soltar al chico, pues seguramente si lo hacía este haría alguna estupidez. Craig suspiro.

El consultorio, como era una situación singular estaba vacío, y los padres de las gemelas habían entrado a la oficina de la medica, para plantearle la historia que los llevo hay ese domingo.

-Y tus padres Craig? -Liv hablo realmente curiosa, por que estos no se habían mostrado en ningún momento y el chico no los habría ni nombrados.

-Pues seguramente en la casa -Respondió de forma sencilla.

-Eso no pregunto genio! se refiere a que piensan de todo esto -Con un gesto de cansancio explico Maddie.

-Oh, pues cada uno envío un mensaje y una foto -Sonrío algo apenado por su desliz, saco su teléfono y le mostró a las gemelas.

"Oh, por ello había rastros de sangre en tus sábanas, debes aprender a lavar mejor tus cosas"

La imagen de una mujer castaña con unas sábanas negras extendidas con sus manos, y se podían ver rastros de algo más oscuro en una parte de la tela.

La imagen estaba editada y había una nubecita al lado de la cabeza de la mujer.

"Nos fuimos de fin de semana y al volver nuestro retoño ya era un hombre ^_^ "

Craig pasó al siguiente mensaje.

"Lo importante de caer, es levantarse, de perder, volver por la revancha, y de fallar, un sin fin de lecciones a lo largo de esta vida, por que fallar y aprender de ello, es nuestra marca, como seres humanos. "

Un hombre de cabello negro y gafas, en una librería, mirando por la ventana en gesto pensativo, lluvia golpeaba el vidrio.

Esta imagen también estaba editada, aunque la nube era distinta.

"Me olvidé la sombrilla! (TT) "

La primera reacción de las gemelas fue impactarse, su tía era la pura representación de la inconsciencia y felicidad. Su tío era un obvio literario, y la más sorprendente era que ambos compartían el humor de su hijo. O mejor dicho, Craig era la perfecta mezcla de ambos.

Liv comenzó con una leve risa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada.

Maddie se sonrojo y apretó los dientes indignada.

-!No les importa en lo absoluto! -Concluyó la deportista.

-No es tan así, sólo son más optimistas que yo, por eso no se preocupan -Explico Craig, sonriendo ya que al parecer Liv disfrutaba de las bromas de sus padres.

-Los adoro, ya quiero conocerlos -Feliz la rosa acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Craig, buscando calmarse.

Maddie sólo los observó, cansada ya a esa altura, sobre todo por el optimismo de todos.

-Maddie, Craig, vengan -Los llamo Karen junto a ella, Pete comía una tarta y a su lado una señora con el típico delantal blanco.

Suspiro y se dirigió a ellos, Craig se puso a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sonriéndole con confianza. Realmente no quería confiar en esa sonrisa, pero en ese momento se le hizo difícil no hacerlo.

Después de las presentaciones, Pete y Karen dejaron a los adolescentes con la profesional, Victoria o Vicky como pidió ser llamada.

-Antes que nada, quisiera saber si algunos de sus padres, le han dado una reprimenda o sermón respecto a la nula responsabilidad que ustedes tienen? -De forma severa se expresó la mujer mayor.

-Seh, y fueron muy duros -Esa obvia mentira, fue dicha por Craig. Las féminas suspiraron con gesto amargo.

-Podrías solo guardar silencio -Ordeno Maddie, el chico en la asiento de al lado hizo un gesto burlesco, pero ella lo ignoro.

-Estoy en la necesidad moral, de decirles lo irresponsable y idiota que fue lo que hicieron, y si sus padres los aman, deberían darles un castigo ejemplar! -Reprendió de forma contundente, y los adolescentes bajaron la cabeza aceptando lo dicho.

Pero Craig levantó la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-Que es lo que quieres? -La mujer detrás del escritorio, hablo de forma brusca. Para ella había algo que la hacia desconfiar en el muchacho.

-Hay alguna especie de ventana en el lugar? excluyendo la sala de espera por supuesto -Dijo observando al alrededor, confundiendo a las féminas.

-Solo en mi baño privado, por que? -No encontró sentido en el chico.

-Eh? si noto a ese hombre que comía felizmente una tarta, no? el que seguramente no le presto un mínimo de atención... -La mujer asintió recordando la nula participación de Pete.

-.. Si esta chica está embarazada, ese hombre me pondrá un collar en el cuello y me encadenara a una cocina...! -El tono de Craig se volvió irregular.

-Whou! cálmate Craig -Pidió Maddie, pero el chico continuo.

-... Así que le pido que analice a Maddie, y yo buscaré alejarme lo más que pueda -Busco ponerse de pie pero la chica se lo impidió.

-! Vas a abandonarme!? Que paso con toda la basura que dijiste anoche!? -Indignada le bramó, y el se giró con claro descontrol hacia ella.

-!No me voy por siempre! solo hasta que tu padre no quiera obligarme a cocinarle! -

-!Es lo mismo! -

-!No le digas eso a alguien asustado! -Se lamento con los ojos cerrados.

Maddie se arrepintió de haber querido ver alterado a Craig, y este ya le había prometido, que perdería la razón cuándo el momento llegará.

Aun siendo sujetado, el mago saco de entre su ropa una esfera oscura, pero Maddie impidió que la usará.

-!No lo permitiré! -Se negó rotundamente a dejar que el idiota se escapara.

-!Vive y deja vivir! !Viví y deja vivir! -Lloriqueo Craig al borde de un ataque nervioso, tratando de usar una bomba de humo para huir.

La doctora Vicki cansada del comportamiento de los adolescentes, tomo una regla de madera de un metro, y se la estampó en las coronas de los dos. Por razones obvias golpeó con menos fuerza a Maddie.

-Uhhhh -Craig se tomó la cabeza con gesto adolorido, pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos. Maddie en las mismas condiciones.

-Ahhh? -Una mirada amenazante de parte de la médica y las protestas de ambos murieron.

-No quiero escuchar ninguna estupidez de parte de ninguno, y ya comencemos con esto -Se puso de pie, y los chicos sólo asintieron. Preguntándose que clase de medica era la mujer frente a ellos, inconscientemente se tomaron las manos.

Tras tomar una muestra de sangre, la mujer había ido a una habitación contigua, luego volvió con unos papeles. Desde que se sentó quedó en un estado pensativo.

-Lo que es la ciencia, poder saber cuándo llueve o una mujer espera un bebé -Ese sin sentido vino de parte de Craig, que nerviosamente pensaba en incoherencias.

Maddie no dijo nada al respecto, ella al igual que el estaba expectante, y le era tan duro saber que dependiendo del resultado, que Vicki le de, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

-Sin importar el resultado que les voy a dar, espero esto les haga tomar conciencia. Tener relaciones sexuales no es un juego, ni mucho algo que simplemente se hace y ya. Sean más inteligentes en el futuro -Discurso ante la atenta mirada de ambos, estos entrelazaron los dedos con más fuerza.

La doctora suspiro y se preparó para las reacciones de los adolescentes, observó a Craig y luego se centro en Maddie.

-No estas embarazada -Dijo simplemente

-!Bam! !Qué!? Quien está embarazada!? Yo no! -Maddie se puso de pie y festejo muy a su modo.

-Todo sigue igual~! Todo sigue igual de bien~! -Craig también siguió con los festejos de su prima, y tras ponerse de pie, la abrazo. Esta no lo rechazó por la felicidad del momento.

Vicki molesta por el espectáculo, se puso de pie, rodeo su escritorio y coloco una mano en los hombros de los idiotas que saltaban de alegría.

-Lárguense -Hablo tétricamente, y los chicos asintieron, sin ánimos de seguir molestando a la mayor.

Maddie salio primero tras agradecer, pero Craig sólo saco un pañuelo sonriendo.

-Para usted, gracias -Tras hacer aparecer una tarta sobre el escritorio, también se marcho.

-Oh, era eso -Dijo al quedarse sola, ella realmente odiaba a los magos, por ello su rechazo para con el chico.

Hundió un dedo en el postre y luego lo probó, sorprendiendo gratamente, era de arándanos.

Noto una nota al adjunto.

"Si Maddie hubiera estado embarazada, esto sería veneno ^_^ "

Dejo caer la nota sintiéndose enferma, pero sólo fue mentalmente.

Busco calmarse, Y volvió a probar la tarta.

Nada, no había nada malo. Pensó, que tal vez sólo era el anormal sentido del humor de Craig.

Noto la nota en el suelo, y esta tenía el reverso expuesto.

"Es enserio"

Maddie y Liv sonreían ampliamente, los demás al verlos suspiraron aliviados. Pete apenas alcanzarlos los abrazo firmemente.

-La alegría del primer nieto~ -Hablo felizmente.

-Que!? no, no estoy emb... -Maddie se interrumpió ya que su padre la libero. Este tomo a Liv y nuevamente a Craig en otro abrazo.

-La felicidad del compromiso~ -Nuevamente se expresó con alegría.

-Lo siento papá, pero somos muy jóvenes pa... -Aparto a Liv y sólo se quedó con Craig.

-Mi hijo perdido al fin regresa a casa~ -Ese fue su último intento desesperado, para que el chico se quede con ellos.

-Oye viejo que tengo casa y obligaciones! -Intento liberarse con ayuda de Liv y Karen, pero Pete se negaba a soltarlo.

Tal vez antes esta escena le hubiese molestado o avergonzado, pero Maddie se sentía tan aliviada en ese momento, que no le importaba lo que su familia hiciera.

-Hey tu! la rara que casi embarazo! Ayuda~~~ -Craig pidió con lágrimas en la mirada, Liv detuvo de ayudarlo por reírse de su gemela.

-Idiota! -Maddie tomo un lapicero cercano y lo impacto en la frente de Craig.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, sin tomar en cuenta algún que otro altercado entre Maddie y Craig. Para ser más precisos, el último haciéndole bromas a la primera.

Pero la tarde llegaba a su fin y anunciaba el partir del mago, tras las despedidas se empujo hacia afuera a Maddie junto al chico, con la escusa de que era lo mejor el dejarles solos, pese a las claras negativas que dio la chica.

Maddie se mostró confundida por la aceptación tan rápida de su padre y gemela cuando el chico se despidió de estos. Pero pensó que tal vez al fin su padre se había retirado resignado a que Craig sea su cocinero y Liv había notado lo poco que tenía que ver con el chico.

-Tu familia es divertida -La voz de Craig la saco de sus reflexiones.

-A ti todo te parece divertido -Señalo sin mostrar molestia, sólo diciendo algo obvio.

-Seh~ -Sonrío fiel a su ser, ella suspiro.

-Realmente después de lo ocurrido, espero no verte en mucho tiempo -Sonrío aliviada, deseosa de retomar su vida diaria.

-Yo también lo espero -Sonrío de la misma forma, y ambos vieron descender el sol tras las colinas.

La noche apareció formalmente y ellos se vieron un momento.

-No voy a darte un beso de despedida -Hablo divertido.

Pero Maddie no cayó en la broma de su primo, ella con su espíritu de lucha devuelto y una nueva perspectiva, sonrió divertida.

Tomo a Craig por el rostro y le planto un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo por un segundo. El acepto el gesto con una sonrisa, esa vez había perdido.

Se separaron y al cruzar la mirada rieron.

-Adiós Craig -

-Adiós Maddie -

Sin más que decir, el de subió al carro y ella entró a su hogar, cerrando definitivamente un capítulo importante en la vida de ambos.

Maddie suspiro y se inclinó contra la puerta un momento, cerro los ojos y volvió al optimismo, lista para enfrentar al mundo.

Se encontró a toda la familia en la sala, concentrados en el labor de Liv. Esta ponía y movía conexiones desde la laptop al televisor.

-Que sucede? -Curiosa pregunto colocándose detrás del sofá.

-Craig dijo que era sorpresa y que sólo le confió la tarea a Liv -Parker le respondió y todos los demás asintieron.

-Y... listo! -Feliz exclamó la rosa, tomo asiento en el sofá principal junto a Joey y espero.

-Y ahora? -Hablo el chico, ya que en la pantalla solo mostraba una carpeta vacía.

-Solo será un minuto -Emocionada le contesto, hizo unos cuantos movimiento con el mouse y tecleo.

Y como lo dijo, tras esperar un minuto en la carpeta apareció una sub. carpeta de imágenes.

Liv puso la opción de presentación y tras el cargando típico apareció la primer imagen.

Era una foto de muy buena calidad, desde la puerta hacia la sala. En el momento en que Craig se presentó y pregunto algo sumamente irracional.

-Ehhh!? -Pete se asombro, la siguiente era de él persiguiendo a Craig, y en un estilo de selfie hecha por el muchacho.

Todos comprendieron que las fotos habían sido tomadas por Craig, por sus perspectivas.

Cuando Craig hizo aquel acto que conmovió a Karen.

En la cena y el beso de la representación de Liv y Craig.

Esas y muchas otras fotos sobre todo los eventos en los cuales Craig estuvo presente, algunos importantes otros divertidos y muchos variados.

Incluso las divertidas fotos de los padres del muchacho estaban, editadas a modo de desmotivaciones, para mayor disfrute.

-!Pero que rayos!? -Maddie grito avergonzada. Una de las últimas fotos era sólo de ella, cuando probó por primera vez las empanadas preparadas por Craig. La expresión que hizo era tan ajena a ella, y no ayudaba que el idiota la haya editado, con corazones ni tampoco la palabra adorable.

-Awww~ -Esas fueron Liv y Karen, y repitieron el sonido con la siguiente foto.

Era de Maddie y Craig durmiendo juntos, El la abrazaba desde atrás con los brazos semi cruzados por el sobre el vientre de ella. Esta tenía una mano en su vientre y la otra debajo de la almohada. Saber como hizo Craig para tomar esa foto era un misterio.

La siguiente foto lo resolvió, esta si era tomada por Craig y rebeló a Pete saliéndose del cuarto de las gemelas.

-! Papá!? -Indignada no pudo mas que gritarle.

-Necesitaba con que chantajear! -Se defendió de la peor forma.

-! Eso no es algo bueno! -Bramó Maddie.

La siguiente foto era de Karen saliendo del cuarto de las gemelas.

-Q-que!? -Señalo incrédula la pantalla y miro a su madre.

-Tu padre no es bueno con las cámaras! -Se excusó culpando a su marido.

Maddie no podía creerlo, sólo sus hermanos no habían caído en la influencia de Craig. Pensó.

Un vídeo comenzó a cargarse.

" Realmente después de lo ocurrido, espero no verte en mucho tiempo..."

Maddie quedó en silencio en todo el vídeo, sin asimilarlo. Alguien había grabado cuando ella beso a Craig hace solo minutos.

Liv y sus padres se giraron hacia ella, y dijeron un unísono "Un hum" Causando que la chica eché humo.

Maddie noto el teléfono de Joey conectado al laptop y unas hojas en la ropa de Parker, todo tubo sentido y estos confesaron de forma inmediata.

-!El nos dio tarta Maddie! Cuando todos nos olvidaron! -Joey se escudo con una divertida Liv.

-No pudimos darle la espalda -Parker se encontraba relativamente calmado, pero por su pose en el sofá blanco, parecía listo para escapar por un ducto o túnel secreto.

Maddie los observó a todos sumamente turbada, realmente había sido tan fácil para el mago inútil convertir a su familia? Se sintió algo mareada por esta pregunta interna.

Liv viendo a su gemela conmocionada, dio el golpe final.

El vídeo cargo.

"Pero algunas parejas, Son sencillamente, diferentes..."

-Sabes papá, tenías razón esta pareja eran Craig y Maddie -Sonriendo la rosa llamo la atención de todos en la pantalla.

Pete comenzó a reír, feliz de haber acertado.

Maddie lentamente subió por las escaleras, echaba humo y parecía al borde del colapso. Su familia nunca olvidaría esto, menos por las pruebas visuales.

Solo podía maldecir a Craig una y otra vez, deseando con todo su ser no volverlo a ver. Su teléfono sonó y sin mirar contesto.

-Eres tan adorable cuándo te enojas~ No puedo imaginar lo Adorable que estás en este momento~ -La voz sólo provocó ira en su ser y apenas tubo fuerzas de voluntad para no romper el artefacto.

-! IDIOTA! -

Craig corto la llamada para evitar quedar sordo y el seguro discurso bélico que Maddie estaría haciendo.

Sonrió cual niño, y pensó muy seriamente lo que haría de ahora adelante.

Su risa resonó en una carretera cualquiera de los Estados unidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Two shot, One Night

Epilogo: This never end!...

Al sábado siguiente.

Era una hermosa tarde y Maddie descendió por las escaleras en busca de un poco de jugo o agua. Pero se volvió en dirección de la puerta principal ya que el timbre sonó.

Abrió y se encontró con una nube de humo y un estruendo, inmediatamente cerro la puerta.

Se quedó hay y la idea de volver a su cuarto y olvidar lo que vio cruzó su mente. Pero el molesto timbre volvió a sonar, una y otra vez jugando con su paciencia.

-!Que rayos haces aq...!? -Abrió furiosa esperando ver un Idiota y se encontró sólo el aire, asomo su cabeza y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción del auto de sus tíos en la acera.

-Realmente no pareces el tipo de chica que usa falda -La voz y risa leve hicieron que con incredulidad bajara la mirada, Craig estaba recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza casi entre sus pies. El chico con su teléfono tomo una foto de la privilegiada vista que tenía.

Furiosa y avergonzada Maddie trato de pisar al idiota pervertido, pero como la alimaña que el chico era, logro escurrirse entre los pisotones y se puso de pie.

-Eso te sucede por cerrar la puerta~ -Canturrio listo para escapar si era necesario.

-Borra esa foto o yo te borraré a ti -Amenazo Maddie, haciendo tronar sus dedos, lista para cobrar todo lo que el idiota le había hecho pasar.

-!-Oh Craig al fin llegas... -Pete intervino alegremente.

-.. Maddie por favor no te quedes en la puerta, alguien podía enpujarte -Dijo haciendo que Craig entré, rodeándolo por el cuello con un brazo, con claro afecto.

-No lo digas después de empujarme! -Protesto la chica, pero su padre no le presto atención.

-Craig bienvenido~ -Liv bajo rápidamente y abrazo con fuerzas al chico, este devolvió el afecto recibido.

-Que bueno verte Craig, como están las cosas en casa? -Amablemente Karen hablo, saliendo de la cocina.

-Al fin alguien interesante aparece en este lugar -Parker salió del túnel de las escaleras.

-No puedo esperar para ver qué prepara de postre -Joey siguió a su hermano y luego cerro el túnel.

Pronto Craig fue rodeado recibiendo saludos y respondiéndolos, en una atmósfera amistosa y alegre, que contrastaba de sobre manera con la amarga atmósfera que rodeo a Maddie.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y la chica supo que su vida si había cambiado para siempre.

-No existe manera de que no me siga divirtiendo a tu costa -Craig le sonrió cálidamente, como si de una promesa se tratase.

-Ten la decencia de no admitirlo en voz alta! -Maddie se lamento, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Despidiéndose anticipadamente de su paciencia y salud mental.

Maddie cayó con gesto abatido en su cama, negándose a volver a la sala, donde Craig era el centro de atención.

Su teléfono sonó y ella lo vio con decaimiento, al ver la foto se sentó, con la ira reflejada en su tez que se hizo rojiza.

Era una selfie de Craig y toda la familia, todos sonriendo ampliamente.

El mensaje con corazones sobre la foto era simple y contundente.

"No existe manera de no divertirse a tu costa~! "

-!NO LO APOYEN! -

Ese grito femenino muy furioso vino de una casa cualquiera, de un suburbio cualquiera, en Estados Unidos.

Saludos aquí Crismoster con una nueva historia. Soy una persona que no escribe después de cada capituló ya que lo creo innecesario. Así que solo escribiré esto una vez, cualquier duda de la historia por favor comentarla que siempre estoy dispuesto a responder.

Dejando eso en claro quisiera hablar sobre la historia. En si es un poco de todo, ya que realmente no creo en las etiquetas. Desde romance hasta comedia pasando por el drama, no en ese orden.

En fin, no se, simplemente me recosté a escribir después de ver Liv and Maddie, el episodio de el Baile. Y Boom enloquecí, mas de ochentas hojas de World!

Se que tal ves en unos puntos la historia fue repetitiva pero jejeje :3

Dejando eso de lado quiero decir que en si toda la historia era un one shot, pero se hizo demasiado largo por lo cual decidí separarlo en tres partes.

Pasemos a hablar acerca de la historia. Comenzó como una simple y llana escusa para hacer un lemon entre Maddie y Craig, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y gualá.

Respecto a los personajes pues no soy un ferviente fan de la serie pero creo que e visto lo suficiente para analizarlos -.-

Maddie, no plantee dejarla como si fuera tan violenta pero me aproveche un poco de la situaciones vividas y la capacidad para fastidiar que le di a Craig XD

La considero luchadora muy independiente y anti-Princesas, sumamente dominante y en cierto aspectos, atrevida :S

Liv, súper modista-delicada-flor-del-bosque-princesa-dulce-adorable-etc (Quedo claro no?)

Craig, en si tal vez lo hice parecer mas de lo que es, aunque ligeramente, ya que si estuvieron atentos notaron su clara idiotes por momentos.

Lo considero un loquillo :3

Y los demas -.-

Pete, vendido por comidas….

Karen, echada de la cocina…

Joey y Parker no me interesan lo suficiente Jejejeje.

Incorcondanzas psíquicas O.O

Seguro notaron la poca relevancia de Diggie en la historia, pues que quede claro que el rompió con Maddie en este mundo antes de partir a no se donde en Australia.

Craig dejo en claro que lo de Kraghh el engañoso solo fue una etapa y un desastre. Por eso lo muestro como El magnifico, ya que ese es el apodo de los magos novato.

No se soprendan por lo que hacen Craig y Liv ellos tienen química 99 x 99

Joey y Parker siempre seran de poca importancia._. Nah es broma!

Los Oc son típicos por que Craig es típico!

Creo que son todas las incoherencias de esta historia con la de Disney, aunque hay otras obvias que no nombrare ;"3

En fin, Esto no termina aquí ya que estoy escribiendo la continuación y tengo planeado una historia con la vida de Craig, y los Rooney! En esa historia exploraremos la vida de los tres principales, M. L. C.

Veremos si los sueños y ambiciones serán cumplidos y muchas situaciones de todo tipo.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten, y gracias por leer.

Adiue :3


End file.
